Harry Potter, Re-imagined
by ZaneT69
Summary: Harry Potter, The Greatest Wizard of All Time, Time-Travels, to redo his life. Features: Time-Travel, Super! Harry, Heir of Ravenclaw! Harry, Heir of Morgana le Fay! Harry, Heir of Gryffindor! Harry. Eventual, God! Harry. A redo fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, Re-imagined - Beta Read by: Hazel006**

* * *

I suppose the story of my lengthy and miserable existence starts in 2005. Ginny Weasley, slag and moronic fangirl extraordinaire finally got tired of not having me for herself. She convinced her family to "save me" from the influence of my "evil wives". The entire family mobilized and successfully killed all three of my wives, including my unborn child. They orphaned two of my children, for that whore's delusion and jealousy. I snapped and I killed them all in a grandiose display of my power and skill. The Weasleys were, of course, viewed as the villains as they should be and I personally, slowly, and brutally tortured Ginny Weasley till she died.

I used my Occlumency and suppressed my sadness, I was voted Minister for Magic, replacing my wife. Sadly, the Weasleys actions weren't as secretive as thought, muggles filmed it. They later attacked, and we hid behind the powerful magic. From this situation Dark Lord Nihilus rose, he was a fan of Star Wars and agreed with his views, so he named himself after the fictional Dark Lord of the Sith. He was the ultimate Dark Lord, and our war lasted for centuries. We only declared a truce to destroy muggle-kind, together. Then we fought, it was a war unlike any other. A war that constantly forced me to constantly grow and improve, learn and perfect my knowledge. This naturally led me to surpass Dumbledore and Voldemort. Years before, I had only barely beaten Voldemort in a proper duel and at the time of Nihilus' defeat, I was confident I could absolutely dominate him.

By the year 2315, we had ended our war, and I discovered an interesting secret about him. But that's a story for another time. I used a spell invented by my ancestor, Morgana Le Fay, I took his magic and the magic of his followers. Sadly, this was only the beginning. The factions of the world wanted to build empires and naturally, to protect my people I had to continue warfare.

By the year 2500, I had succeeded, the empire I built was the dominant nation. How have I lived this long? The Philosophers Stone, using it allowed me to learn other paths to Agelessness, Shape-shifting, actually controlling life, the opposite of Necromancy, which I'm also a master of. Sadly the stone causes dependency. A dependency I shall soon be free of.

As I contemplate my past it is the year 3000, I've done a lot in this life. I'm regarded as The Greatest Wizard of all Time and I have the magical power to back it up. I'm a master Occlumens, Legilimens, Duellist. I've mastered Wandless Magic, rediscovered lost magical arts, and mastered many modern ones. Among them Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Arithmancy, Alchemy, Wandlore, and Herbology. I've made my preparations, I can now begin my journey. My destination is July 24th, 1991. My means of travel? Chronomancy. A lost art; rediscovered by me. By means of a True Time-Turner, which I taught myself to create from memory.

I will right the wrongs of my life and prevent all this death. All of which began with the jealousy and obsession of one stupid, unhinged girl. Honestly, why would any sane person marry someone who looks like their mother? But I'm getting distracted, It's time to get going. I concentrate on the day; as well as the time frame, month and year, and I feel pulled into the time-stream.

I open my eyes and remain focused on the target time. Ignoring glimpses of past events, while in the Time-stream. Finally, after what seems like minutes of travel and minutes of the consistent magical drain, I arrive near Number 4 Privet Drive. I disillusion myself and walk there. No need to draw the Ministries attention, thankfully the ritual I'll perform is untraceable. Of course, I'll promptly remove The Trace from my younger self, with an untraceable spell.

I arrive at Number 4 Privet Drive, and render myself intangible, and walk through the front door. It's night, so nobody will notice my past selves absence. Not that the Dursley's would care or notice. I open a vial of mist and use Hydrokinesis to move it through the vent of the Cupboard under the stairs. A modified sleeping potion, designed to keep people beneath a certain power level asleep for two hours. I place silencing charms on the area and open the cupboard door, I place my hand on my younger selves chest.

"Anima transitu." I say, before feeling disoriented and collapsing. I feel my soul leave my body and enter my younger self. I quickly and sleepily wake up and see my old body. I move it to the kitchen, where I begin drawing runes, for a ritual of sacrifice. When I finish I put seven drops of blood on each directional point.

I finish minutes later, having placed my old body into the circle.

"Potentiam tuam accipio, ut mihi," I say, the general incantation for rituals of sacrifice. I pass out, but remain aware. I feel my former abilities enter into my younger body. Strength and endurance of Giants and Trolls I sacrificed, the speed of Cheetahs. Oh yes, I am glad I planned this out in detail. Now I can repeat the rituals to augment myself further. I vanish the signs of the ritual and the dust from my old body and return to the cupboard to rest. I want my strength restored as much as possible in the morning. I quickly remove The Trace from myself, having almost forgotten.

* * *

The next morning, July 24th.

After reliving a horrible part of my life and somehow not murdering my so-called family. I'm finally ordered to go get the mail. I walk back into the kitchen and throw the mail, minus my letter into Vernon's face, angering him. He rises to try hitting me, I force him to sit down; as well as Dudley and Petunia.

"I have my invitation to my parent's school now, I'll be leaving forever. Also; never contact me or speak to me. Or I'll curse your entire family, till the end of time." I say, cruelly. Leaving out the fact that I already cursed their family.

"Fine! Don't ever come back! You ungrateful brat!" Vernon yells.

"Oh, I won't. I am not and never will be grateful for the physical and psychological abuse I've suffered." I say, before teleporting to near Hogwarts.

When I arrive. I disillusion myself and begin my walk to the school.

I arrive minutes later at the door to Dumbledore's office, I become intangible and walk through it. I'm greeted by the sight of Albus Dumbledore, alive and well. I've missed him since the Battle of Hogwarts. He died in a battle against Tom, Dolohov, and Rookwood, he still managed to kill the latter two. I dispel my Disillusionment Charm

"Hello, Headmaster," I say, startling him. He looks at me, with recognition.

"Harry Potter." He acknowledges, with surprise.

"We need to talk. This talk will include, how I knew how to find you and bypass Hogwarts defenses." I say, to his interest. Though I can tell he has theories already.

"Very well. Would you like to start?" Dumbledore asks, politely. I can tell he seems concerned. I cover the portraits with a wandless spell, which impresses him.

"Yes. I suppose the story starts in 2005, with the exposure of the Magical World." I say though Dumbledore doesn't seem surprised. "Naturally the muggles tried killing and studying us. To see how we work, to either destroy us or copy us. From this situation rose a new Dark Lord, Nihilus. He killed billions with an extremely powerful ritual, the stolen life-force was divided amongst magical kind. In the power vacuum; the now sovereign magical nations sought more power to build empires. As Minister, I had to choose. Let Britain be ruled or have it positioned as a ruler. I naturally chose the option that allows me to prevent tyranny and by the year 2500 I had succeeded." I say, to Dumbledore's shock.

I remove my stone from my pocket.

"I understand your planning to hide Master Flamel's stone here. Yes, Voldemort will possess Quirrell and attempt to steal it. Rest assured my stone is safe, but that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if I can hide at Hogwarts till I'm eleven? Then I'll claim my Lordships and become emancipated. Which is essential to my plans to save this world, from unnecessary suffering." I say though Dumbledore seems disapproving. "I planned for centuries Dumbledore, including observing the timeline in detail. I can't tell you my plans, because they have to occur in a specific order, at a specific time." I add, truthfully.

"Very well, I have guest rooms available near my own," Dumbledore informs me.

"Great. I'll need to retrieve and purify an object Tom left here, I may check the room for other hidden things." I say, to Dumbledore's interest.

"What object?" Dumbledore asks.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, which rightfully belongs to her descendant," I say, making sure Dumbledore knows It's not his.

"Which is?" Dumbledore asks, surprisingly not angered.

"One Hadrian James Potter, who is heir to her through the Evans family," I say, to Dumbledore's shock. "Rest assured, I'll prove it after I turn eleven." He seems placated by that promise.

"Very well. I'll let you get to that, I have some work to do myself. I would like to witness the purification of the object, however." Dumbledore says.

"It can be arranged. Destroying a Horcrux without damaging the object is sadly an uncommon skill." I say, shocking Dumbledore, who just had his suspicions confirmed. "If all goes well, Tom should be in Hell before my third year. But sadly not earlier. Anyway, I'll go retrieve the object. Do you want me to bring it right here? I'll be purifying it immediately, due to a Horcruxes ability to influence the holder. While I'm an Occlumens of the highest order, It's not in my nature take chances."

"That will be fine. I'm eager to see this, It's actually an unheard of skill." Dumbledore says, in a child-like eagerness to learn.

"I should return within the hour at most," I say, before disillusioning myself and teleporting to outside The Room of Requirement. I push my magic into that of the Castles, I feel no-one near my location. I begin pacing in front of the tapestry of a nutter; who's name escapes, me attempting to teach Troll's ballet. Finally the door to The Room of Hidden Things shows, I enter and the doors close behind me.

I walk immediately to acquire the Horcrux, then begin searching the room for other objects.

Nearly an hour later...

I've found trunks, which I filled with all books stored here. A trunk full of jewels which I hid with magic, and put a Goblin battleax inside it. I've warded the room so that only descendants of Ravenclaw can enter, which is fitting considering she created it. I shrink the trunks of books and teleport back to Dumbledore's office.

He's thankfully alone, I set the trunks down to announce my presence.

"I found these books, I thought they were either stolen or lost. If you want I can sort them for you, work off my stay."

"That would be wonderful. Anything else questionable in the room?" Dumbledore questions in concern.

"Some potions, and Fanged Frisbee's. However, I warded the room against all but descendants of Ravenclaw. That way all seen and unseen threats can be dealt with. There were some Cauldrons in there too, I'll have those removed. Since ownership cannot be ascertained, I suggest they become Hogwarts property." I say, to which Dumbledore nods in agreement.

"Shall we begin?" I ask, withdrawing the Diadem.

"Of course." Dumbledore agrees, standing from his chair.

"Excellent. There are three ways to destroy a Horcrux, without damaging the object. First is destroying the soul fragment by taking its knowledge, which causes the fragment to destabilize from trauma and pass on. Second is converting the soul fragment, which is a source of incredible power, into pure magic and absorbing it. Third is using a gray application of Soul Magic, manipulation of its location to forcibly pull it out of the container, and place it in another expendable one. The latter option can even reassemble a split soul, though the pieces may not go in their original place. If the container is a living being, It's like a Cruciatus Curse as the soul fragment is pulled out." I lecture, Dumbledore follows along with interest.

"For the Diadem I'll be using the second option. Since my full power isn't restored it will simply recharge me so to speak. Because obviously young Tom has no knowledge of value to me. The spell for doing so is quite simple, having no wand movements. You simply point your wand at the object and say; Animus Reddo Invalesco. If you'd like you can perform the spell instead, to get experience." I offer.

"I'll let you. I'm not sure what the power increase would do to me, in my old age." Dumbledore says, in explanation.

"Probably just increase your power, but your concern is understandable," I say, before aiming my wand at the Diadem. "Animus Reddo Invalesco." I see the energy from the Horcrux leave, then fly into me. I feel my power become mostly restored, I estimate I'm at 90% strength.

"That's one down. Now, for the third option. Which I'll use to remove the Horcrux in me." I say, to Dumbledore's shock. "Don't worry, I've blocked any possible attacks with Occlumency. But, the longer It's there, the more time I have to weaken. Which is unacceptable. I cannot and will not let that idiot undo my plans to save billions."

"I wish you had informed me in advance," Dumbledore says like he would have done the same. He planned to have me temporarily sacrifice myself. I removed the Horcrux, acquired Tom's knowledge, and dueled him to the death. "Sorry," I'm not sorry. I remove a random piece of rubbish I found, from my pocket, I place it on an empty table.

"Okay. I'll remove the Horcrux and put it into this rubbish, then I'll use holy fire to destroy it." I say, to which Dumbledore nods. I place my hand over my scar and focus my attention on the evil soul, and I brace myself. I pull and feel a migraine from hell. I decide to try ripping it off, like a band-aid and pain, pain my younger selves body isn't accustomed too. Hell, my elder body isn't accustomed to it. It finally comes out, and I force it into the rubbish. I levitate it up into the air and aim my wand at it. "Corpo Santo!" I exclaim, wanting to use a lot of profanity due to pain.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asks in concern, as I slump down from pain and exhaustion.

"Yes. I just need a few seconds to gather my concentration." I say, with blood running down over my eye. I focus on my injury and heal it, then Scourgify the blood off my face. "I'm fine," I say as I'm fully healed internally. "Last time I did that, I didn't have my healing abilities," I say, before checking the Diadem for curses and finding none.

"I need to go. I'm going to transform into my Phoenix form and undergo a Burning Day. It will heal my body to its peak condition. Then I'll sort through the books." I say, tiredly. Dumbledore gives me a confused look. "A way to become magical creatures was discovered, it was dubbed the Magimagus form and I became a Phoenix," I explain while omitting certain facts.

"Impressive. I would be interested in learning that. Does it give you immortality?" Dumbledore asks, intrigued.

"Sadly, no. And becoming a Phoenix is magically draining. But I need my body healed before I buy myself a wardrobe." I say, to Dumbledore's understanding.

"I'll show you to your room," Dumbledore says, gesturing to a hallway. I follow him down the hallway and into a room.

"Thank you, Sir," I say as he leaves.

"You're welcome, Harry," Dumbledore says, with a smile. He exits the room and I immediately enter my Magimagus form of a Phoenix, with Black and gold plumage, a golden beak and talons, with green eyes. I will myself to burst into flames and I do, in a burst of black flames. I've never known why I take the form of a black Phoenix. I've always considered myself gray. Which would be more positive press for me and if I took the form of gray Phoenix I could say It's white.

I spend an entire day helpless, alone with my thoughts. I can tell the regeneration is working. Before I began my Burning Day I was extremely bony and unhealthy and now I can feel that the Phoenixes magic has healed my malnourishment. Instead of a weak, pathetic looking Phoenix I look strong and proud. I suspect I'll be completely healthy and have a decent amount of muscle when I resume my human form. I'm about to find out. It's time.

I transform back to my human form. I see that I have a swimmer body, I'm five feet tall. I also, notice my father's Invisibility Cloak, with a note. After reading it, I confirm It's the same wording as last time. I grab my wand and teleport to Little Hangleton, directly by the Gaunt hovel.

As I arrive near the shack, I feel most of the pitiful defenses surrounding it collapse. When I physically arrive, I casually swat the remaining defenses aside in a wave of magic. Pathetic. It's hard to believe these defenses are by a wizard I had trouble defeating. I enter the shack and peel away the floorboards, I open the gold box and levitate the ring out of it. I remove the curses with a wave of my hand, then check the ring to verify they were removed. They were, so I made a duplicate and put all kinds of horrible curses on it.

I begin backtracking and reapplying removed defenses, adding hidden surprises. Basically, it will permanently atrophy Tom's magic and only his, by ten percent. Best of all, It's such a complex spell he won't even be aware. I teleport back to my room at Hogwarts.

When I arrive, I quickly cast the spell to convert the soul fragment to magical power. I open the trunks of books and begin casting spells for sorting them. I find several copies Magick Most Evile, Secrets of the Darkest Art, and Moste Potente Potions. Sadly most of the potion books are Hogwarts property. But I hid the books on Dark Magic and the potion books of undeclared ownership. Apart from that, I have several rare books, which I'll be keeping. It seems people were worried about getting caught with forbidden or frowned upon books. Their loss is my gain.

Hogwarts just warned me of Dumbledore coming to my room, so I hide the books I plan to keep and the ring with the Resurrection Stone inside it. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, after verifying all the stuff is hidden. Dumbledore enters, looking tired. "Did I wake you up, while sorting books? If so, I am sorry." I say, apologetically. I didn't think I was loud, I'm pretty sure I put up a silencing charm.

"No. You did not. I just woke up and decided to check on you. You seem to have recovered well, the powers of the Phoenix seem to have healed you. You appear to be in your prime, had your family not mistreated you. An event I'm sadly responsible for." Dumbledore says, sadly and regretfully.

"It's fine, Sir. Barring the Imperious, there is no way you could have made certain they treated me well. Am I to understand you visited them? And investigated by means of Legilimency?" I ask, causing Dumbledore to be surprised by my educated guess.

"Indeed I did. I also retrieved a change of clothes for you." Dumbledore gestures, to a stack of clothes.

"Thank you, Sir. I hadn't noticed them, until now. I've been focused on sorting these books and I retrieved another Horcrux and destroyed the container. It was far too dangerous to continue existing." I say, to Dumbledore's interest.

"What object was it?" He asks

"The stone hallow placed into a ring. In the original timeline, you almost died, by putting it on. It had a withering curse, that was consuming your arm. It led to one of our few arguments. You wanted to let yourself die on your own terms. I disagreed and cut off your arm. And I was right, your presence turned the final battle to our favor." I explain, to his shock and surprise. "I can't give you any specifics, I'm only telling you this because of careful modifications to the timeline. Saving you alone involved months of careful planning and immersion in the Time-stream. To check for ripple effects."

"What can you tell me?" Dumbledore asks, in concern.

"I plan to let the timeline proceed mostly as normal for a few years. Only making a few small changes, I intend to set new records academically, diversify my investments into the muggle world. Things that are meaningless in the time-stream, or easily contained. I will need to buy property and pull my fortress from another dimension." I say, before realizing there is other information I can give. "Last time, you had Hagrid remove the stone from Gringotts, early morning on July 31st. Quirrell tries to rob the bank later that day. Anything more informative I'm reluctant to tell you, I might alter the timeline. Well, I'll probably torment Snape. I despise him."

"Why do you despise Severus?" Dumbledore asks, in exasperation. No doubt remembering my father, and the Marauders.

"He bullied and psychologically tortured me. Even singling me out of all the students in class. He is, for all intents and purposes an accessory to my families murder." I say angrily, before continuing. "I have centuries of experience as Potions Master, which I'll use to show him up and make him look dumb. I may also test out of potions and get a mastery at a younger age than him." I say, spitefully, to Dumbledore's disapproval.

"You need to forgive, Harry." He advises.

"I have forgiven him, but I'm under no illusions that he'll behave. So, if we'll be essentially feuding, I'll make sure to win." I say, he still appears disapproving. "Fine. If he behaves. Then I will. That's all I can promise."

"Very well. I'll speak to Severus before you officially arrive." Dumbledore says, in an attempt to placate me.

"Okay, It goes without saying. Don't tell anyone what I've told you. Billions of lives are on the line, by preventing our exposure and war, I can save them." I point out.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't even believe me," Dumbledore says, in amusement. "I need to go finish up some work if you need anything let me know," Dumbledore says, before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

I return to sorting books, looking forward to shopping and Hogwarts. My wives were a bad influence on me, I like shopping.

* * *

Anima Transitu - Inspired by Essence transfer of Star Wars fame. I merely used a translator for an incantation.

Animus Reddo Invalesco - was invented by Noddwyd on the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Corpo Santo - was invented by Custer of DLP.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 31st, 1991.**

* * *

I woke up early this morning and received my key from Dumbledore, then I had a quick breakfast and promptly left to get things done. I thankfully remembered to agree to attend Hogwarts days ago, I kept forgetting because I was already there. Needless to say, that would have been very embarrassing. I thankfully managed to get by the Leaky cauldron, without getting mobbed by fans. Fans really annoy me nowadays. They simply distract me from important matters, and they're so fickle and useless.

I'm currently walking to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Having exited Gringotts, with more than enough money to do all I need to do. I reach the door of the store and enter.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asks when I start to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Madam Malkin leads me to the stool, right beside Draco Malfoy. Fate hates me if I'm seeing this idiot again. She slipped a long robe over my head and begins to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," Malfoy says, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," I reply, in a convincing friendly tone.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up street looking at wands," He says, in his annoying voice.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have you got your own broom?" Malfoy continues.

"No," I say, in a bored tone.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, it doesn't appeal to me," I say, in a bored tone. I've grown to prefer academics.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," I answer, somewhat more interested.

"If I were in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I'd leave," Malfoy says, with a sneer.

"That would be a tragedy," I say barely detectable sarcasm, which only the two witches detect.

"I know. I plan to surpass Merlin." Malfoy says, completely seriously. Shouldn't he try surpassing an average wizard first?

"Good luck with that," I say, making my disinterest in the conversation clear and offending him.

"What's your surname?" Malfoy asks, no doubt attempting to flaunt his presumed superiority.

"Potter," I say, unamused, causing everyone to look at me in surprise. I wink at the younger witch working on Draco, causing her to blush and accidentally get him with a needle.

"Ow!" The weakling yells, I snort in amusement at the same time. Thankfully my snort isn't heard.

"Sorry, Sir." She says, with a blush.

"Don't do it again!" He says loudly, before focusing his attention on me. "There is no way you're Harry Potter."

I reveal the scar, causing the idiot's jaw to drop. He thankfully remains silent, for fear of annoying me further.

"That's you done, my dear." Madam Malkin informs me, minutes later.

"Thank you," I say, leaving quickly to get parchment and quills. I'll go back later, for dress robes for Wizengamot meetings.

One hour later...

I've finally finished all my shopping. I bought a full wardrobe; magical and muggle. Bought every book that looked useful and educational. Plenty of potions ingredients, enough befitting a master such as myself. I even rebought Hedwig. I skipped buying a wand. I have the one I crafted in the future, based on the Elder Wand. It's vastly superior to anything Ollivander could ever create.

I'm currently waiting at the Department of Lineage and Houses. I have a meeting scheduled for a test to determine my lineage and titles I'm eligible to inherit. I naturally know all the titles I'll acquire, but I have to go through the motions.

"Mr. Potter," A sexy blonde says, to get my attention. "Mr. Sept will see you now."

"Excellent," I say while rising from my seat and walking into the office.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. It is an honor to meet you. How may I help you today?" He asks, as soon as I walk through the door.

"I would like to take a blood test; to ascertain my lineage and titles. I'm invoking the Last of Line Clause to do so." I inform him, in a friendly, business-like tone.

"Of course. Please prick your finger on this knife and drip seven drops of blood on this paper, I've placed in front of you." He says, and I do just that. Healing my finger after I provide enough blood. "Let's see here...Potter and Peverell through your fathers side of the family. Your mother's lineage is still tracing back. The houses Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and le Fay through your mothers side of the family. Let's review your lineage, now."

"Okay. Is there more houses?" I ask, in fake ignorance.

"No, It's simply very impressive. You can trace your family line back to the Normans and even back to Norway. Have you heard of the Norse Gods? The myths are based on old and very powerful wizards. According to this, you're a descendant of Thor himself, through a Wizard who fought on behalf of William the Conqueror." He informs me I feign surprise. "Through your fathers side of the family, I mean."

"The Peverells are rumored to have wielded the Deathly Hallows and to have created them. But I can see your bored, so I'll give you your Lordship Rings, activate the titles, and give you a copy of your lineage. Your fee will be one-hundred and ten galleons for all these services. Assuming, of course, you want all I've said." He says, finally shutting up. I'm well aware of how awe inspiring my lineage is. "I do. I want the titles activated for the next Wizengamot meeting. And thank you for elaborating on my families history, I'm sorry that I merely prefer to read at my own pace. I tend to get bored easily."

"It's fine. Just wait till people find out your lineage, their ancestors probably worshiped Thor. Also, you own fifty percent of Hogwarts, which gives you several privileges. Private rooms. The ability to give or take points. Two votes on Hogwarts Board of Governors, with veto power. You can even dismiss and appoint people to the board if you get a majority control of Hogwarts. You can even remove privileges from teachers." Sept continues while working. "I probably should have told you that sooner, my apologies. Lord Potter-Peverell-le Fay-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." He says sincerely, even making sure to mention all my titles.

"It's fine. No harm done. If your obligated to refer to me by an official title, just choose one."

"Okay, Lord le Fay. I have your rings ready, titles activated, and here is your copy of your lineage." Mr. Sept says, handing the objects to me as he says this. I place the rings on my right hand, a burst of knowledge regarding family properties is imbued in my mind. Put the scroll detailing my lineage in my pocket.

"Thank you, Mr. Sept," I say while rising.

"Your welcome, Lord le Fay." He says, in reply. He's a fan of Morgan le Fay, I think, while I exit his office and begin my walk to the lifts.

"Ah. Harry." I hear Dumbledore say, I stop and find him standing by Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge.

"Hello, Sir," I say, politely.

"I assume you claimed your Lordships?" Dumbledore inquires.

"Indeed, I have. I learned some very interesting things about my mother's unknown lineage." I say, showing him all five rings. "Three Lordships from my mothers side of the family. She has several squib ancestors, squibs related to Morgan le Fay, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor." I say, knowing I'll offend Umbridge's narrow-minded sensibilities.

"Impressive, Harry. Will I get to keep my job?" Dumbledore questions in good humor.

"Of course. I see no reason to fire you, even if I could. I have no plans to even use my rights as an heir of two Founders." I lie, to the relief of all three of them.

"Excellent. Anyway, this is Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore says, introducing me to people I despise.

"A pleasure to meet you both." I lie, completely deceiving them into believing me.

"The pleasure is all mine, Harry," Fudge says, sincerely.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Umbridge says, insincerity shining through. Which only Dumbledore and I notice. "You said you inherited magic from squib descendants?" She says, trying to embarrass me.

"Yes, who knows some day your brother's line might produce a witch or wizard. Are you related to Orford Umbridge and Ellen Cracknell? He used to do House-elf work here, at the Ministry right?" I say, succeeded in humiliating her.

"Oh! I remember him! He was pathetic." Fudge says, getting a glare from Dolores. "But your not, Dolores. You have done great work." He adds, to spare her feelings. It doesn't work.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about, Mr. Potter." She says, in her sweetest sounding voice. "My father was a distinguished member of the Wizengamot."

"It's Lord Potter," I say, coldly. Even projecting part of my power outwardly, more than four times her own. The display thankfully intimidates her into silence, and I'm not even showing a noteworthy portion of my power.

"Impressive, Lord Potter," Fudge says, in awe.

"Thank you, Minister Fudge," I say, politely.

"So, what are your plans?" Fudge asks.

"I'll most likely look at properties and see which I like best, then live in it," I say, omitting all my other plans. I distrust him, and Umbridge.

"Wonderful! I'll let you get to it. It sounds like it will take the remainder of the day." Fudge says, with a smile.

"It will. It was nice meeting you, Minister, Fudge." I say, before turning to Dumbledore. "Sir. I'll see you at Hogwarts, on September first."

"Goodbye, Lord Potter," Dumbledore says, with a smile. I walk away, exiting the Ministry minutes later. I disapparate to a property I forgot about, which the ring for House le Fay reminded me of. The property on which Morgana had her first castle, which Merlin destroyed. It's unplottable, the castle had defenses rivaling that of Hogwarts, though with more lethal defenses. Muggles were obliterated when trespassing, their life-force being used to fortify the defenses. Plus It's on a lay line, so it can draw power from them. Bearing all this in mind, the location will do nicely.

I bring my full power to bear and I use my Terrakinesis carve out spots in the land, even moving thousands of tons of dirt. When I finish, and having used fifteen percent of power in the process. I have an area eight times larger than the ground of Malfoy Manor carved out. I begin using my magic involving the control of space and dimension.

I pour five percent of my power into opening a portal to the dimension I stored my fortress in. The dimension is outside time, allowing flawless preservation. The portal opens, I put in another five percent, to widen it enough for my fortress to come through. I'm rewarded with the sight of the bottom of Basement/dungeon of it. I quickly employ my telekinesis and gravity negation and begin lowering it into the hole I dug. The magic fortifying the fortress will handle the handle the burden. It was built to be near invulnerable.

Minutes later and after I've spent ten more percent of my power. The fortress settles onto the ground, which has been compacted and fortified. I begin using terra-kinesis to put the dirt back around it, it takes a few minutes to complete. When I finish, I compact the dirt and cause grass to instantly grow. I estimate I've expelled fifty percent of my magic. I use my abilities of Magic sensing, and confirm the protective magic of the actual fortress is intact and at full strength. I go inside, to retrieve the other parts of my planned defenses.

I arrive minutes later in the dining hall, which has all the tables stacked against the wall, thirty massive ward stones filling up the hall in their place. It was tedious placing them all here, but I knew they would be needed. The wards of the fortress are incomparably more powerful than those of Hogwarts. With these ward stones, I'll create three more lines of defense when one line falls the energy is redirected to the next line of defense. Each line of defense is five times as powerful as that of Hogwarts. These defenses required ten years of design and thought, and twenty years to create the stones. It's my greatest creation, my invincible fortress which has never been penetrated or conquered.

I begin levitating the Ward stones outside, where I'll bury them and cast my protective spells.

* * *

Three hours later...

I've finally finished placing my defenses against almost everything in existence. I'm currently at twenty percent power, I haven't been this weak in centuries. Even though I'm still stronger than Dumbledore. I put tree animating jinxes on the trees, which only activate for intruders. I placed muggle repelling spells, Anti-Disapparition Jinx, It's unplottable, and has greater defenses than Hogwarts had during the war against Tom. It even has defenses against Vanishing Cabinets. Of course, all the defenses are too numerous for me to even contemplate. I did reapply the muggle obliterating defenses.

I decide to teleport to Hogwarts to get my other stuff, which I do immediately.

When I arrive moments later. I push my magic into that of the castle and learn Dumbledore is alone in his office. I pack my things with a single spell and place the sorted books into the designated trunks and leave them here. I walk to Dumbledore's office, taking care to make sure I'm heard so I don't startle him.

"Hello, Sir," I say, to draw his attention.

"Ah. Harry. I suppose you have found a home to your liking?" Dumbledore asks, with a smile.

"I found some empty property which used to have Morgana's Castle on it, I simply summoned my fortress from another dimension. It's far more secure than even Hogwarts, not even counting the other defenses around it."

"Isn't it dangerous to open portals to other dimensions?" Dumbledore questions, with concern and slight anger.

"Not this one. It was inspected, it has no life, not even spirits or micro-organisms. It's simply a dimension devoid of time, allowing stasis for my fortress. Time magic is fully understood in the future, so I know It's safe." I say, in annoyance.

"My apologies. I was merely concerned." Dumbledore says.

"It's fine. I just disliked the implication I would endanger the world." I say. Of course, I would, but not in a way that would negatively affect me. "Plus, I would have blasted anything else that came through it into oblivion. Anyway, I came to get my stuff. I'll see you on September the first."

"Okay. What will you be doing till then?" Dumbledore asks, no doubt fishing for information.

"Managing my investments and re-reading the course books. I'd really like to prevent the global recession, which increased hunger and poverty more. I might plan some landscaping on the grounds surrounding my fortress." I say, truthfully.

"Are you aware that your already the third wealthiest wizard in Britain?" Dumbledore asks. Concerned I'm not aware of such a well-known fact.

"Oh. I know I am. I just want to be the first and rebuild the wealth of defunct lines, so my children don't have too. That, and I wouldn't mind being the wealthiest person period." I say, with a smile. "By the way, I'll be using private quarters. I'll need solitude to rebuild my families fortunes, as well as study. It will be incredibly difficult and time-consuming work. I don't need distractions or hindrances, such as loud snorers interfering in my sleep and therefore work output."

"You need friends, Harry," Dumbledore argues.

"And I will have friends. Friends that I can count on to understand and be there for me. Friends that aren't poison who will drag me down and cause me suffering and difficulty. The latter of which I had the misfortune of finding on the Hogwarts Express on the way here, the first time. Sadly I didn't realize his true nature till I was having to overcome the weaknesses I developed. I'm not swearing off companionship of any form. I'm simply being selective and prioritizing my eventual families needs, over that of my own. Because some of these investments are once in a lifetime opportunities. A chance to solve centuries of issues within thirty years. If Nihilus resurfaces I'll need to fight him again, and possibly fund another war." I say, completely winning this debate. The threat of Nihilus wins every debate.

"You're right, Harry. I won't try to oppose your private rooms. I can see your logic and reasons better now." He says, in surrender. "I'll go ahead and have your private rooms ready. Will you want the room for the Heir of Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I will. I plan to go to Gryffindor to preserve the timeline."

"It will be ready by September 1st, I'll have Minerva show you to it then," Dumbledore informs me.

"That will be great. I'm going to get going." I say, as politely as I can, given I'm leaving so quickly.

"Wait." The Sorting Hat interrupts. "Who says your going into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for that matter?"

"I do. I'm allowed to go into a house belonging to an ancestor. Should you endanger the timeline and therefore billions of lives, I will destroy you." I say, coldly. "I'm well within my rights to do so. I own fifty-percent of you, far more than others. You will do your duty and obey your limitations."

"Very well. Gryffindor it is." The hat says grudgingly.

"Wonderful. Now I'll be going." I say, before disapparating home.

When I arrive; I go to my Office, which is part of the Master wing of the house. I have financial reports that I requested from Gringotts, so I can plan my investments better.

 **House le Fay:**

2,502,829,641 Galleons

2,104,441,023 Sickles

10,509,963 Knuts.

Castle le Fay (destroyed, land empty)

Second Castle le Fay (maintained by house-elves.)

I see a note from my Account Manager and King of the Goblin Nation.

 _Lord le Fay,_

 _We want to assure you that you can count on the Goblin Nation to aid you, as we did your ancestor. We have been investing the wealth contained in the vault, since her death. We hope you will continue to trust us in doing so. We humbly ask that you only remove half the wealth from the le Fay vault. We wish to continue honoring our age old allies family, by making it vast sums of wealth. Our alliance with House le Fay gained us many benefits, too many to ever list. Should you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to let us know._

 _PS. Please feel free to keep Godric Gryffindors sword. Your le Fay ancestry has caused us to give up our desire to reclaim it. However, we will not act as investors for House Gryffindor, too much bad blood exists between that house and the Goblin Nation._

 _King Ragnuk, the 50th_

I continue on reviewing my assets, making a note to honor their request.

 **House Gryffindor:**

200,074,951 Galleons

51,137,476 Sickles

10,025,114 Knuts.

Gryffindor Castle - Unplottable, near Godric's Hollow

Godric's Hollow

25% Ownership of Hogwarts. One seat on the Board of Governors. With majority ownership, you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster.

The Sword of Godric Gryffindor

 **House Ravenclaw:**

819,124,479 Galleons

400,075,993 Sickles

100,000,000 Knuts

Ravenclaw Castle - Scotland

25% Ownership of Hogwarts. One seat on the Board of Governors. With majority ownership, you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster.

Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem

 **House Peverell:**

539,073,903 Galleons

247,148,698 Sickles

56,907,369 Knuts

The Elder Wand

Invisibility Cloak

Resurrection Stone

Multiple shops in Godric's Hollow

A four bedroom, two bathroom home. Unplottable.

 _Note: Ally of Goblin Nation, does not pay taxes._

 **House Potter:**

True Vault

1,169,549,068 Galleons

897,964,430 Sickles

400,974,789 Knuts

Secondary Vault: (687)

193,096 Galleons

400 Sickles

1000 Knuts

Potter Cottage -Destroyed

Potter Manor

I see a note from my Account Manager, Griphook.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _I thought I would explain why you have two vaults. Your family has a history of disliking the Ministry and It's actions, this dates back many centuries. As such, they hid the vast majority of their wealth. They publicly have the wealth detailed in the secondary vault. Rest assured that your true wealth in other accounts has been concealed as well. The wealth in the Founders Vaults is not taxable, nor is the wealth in the le Fay vault. Doing so would have been a betrayal of Mistress le Fay. Your Ministry didn't tax the Founders descendants due to respect, they agreed to not tax the le Fay line, due to fear. House Potter, is an ally to the Goblin Nation, as such, even if the Ministry was aware of the truth, they couldn't tax your true vault. Also, congratulations on being the second wealthiest person in the world, and the wealthiest wizard in the world._

 _Account Manager, Griphook_

Suffice it to say, I'll have enough money to invest to achieve my goals, and without bankrupting myself. Now I just need to become wealthiest in both worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 3rd, 1991**

* * *

I've spent all of August studying, training and preparing for the future. I've decided to build up the less wealthy House of Gryffindor first, it being the least wealthy. As such I've established my network of contacts, they're all ready to buy the stock when I give the word. As I contemplate this, I'm sitting on the Hogwarts express. Having avoided seeing the Weasley filth, and therefore the risk of snapping, and instantly killing them all with a single spell. It's still early, of course, I may get to hurt them yet. Even if I did place an Anti-Weasley ward I designed on the compartment. I may place them all over Hogwarts, that would be hilarious actually. I anonymously reported Molly Weasley for endangering the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, by mentioning the word Muggles, the platform the Express is on. To do so, I disillusioned Hedwig, with obscure family magic, I even provided a Pensieve memory of the event. I did enjoy hitting Ginny with a trip jinx while she chased the train like a dog, waving at her siblings. Sue me, I despise the little bitch, and wandless magic is untraceable, thankfully.

There's a knock on the compartment door, and I see Neville Longbottom looking tearful. Ah, that's right, he lost his toad.

"Sorry," He says, "But have you seen a toad at all?"

"No. Perhaps you could ask a prefect or older student to summon him." I suggest.

"Thank you!" He says, before leaving.

Roughly a minute later he returns, with a girl with a familiar looking head of bushy hair.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," She says, in her bossy voice.

"I haven't, I suggest you take my original advice of having a Prefect or older student summon the toad," I say, causing Hermione to go red due to embarrassment.

"We just wanted to try finding him, first." She says. Ah her youthful arrogance and pride.

"Suit yourself," I say, in amusement.

"I will." She says, angrily. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" She adds, recovering her manners.

"Hadrian Potter," I say, bracing myself for the tidal wave of useless information.

"Are you really?" She asks rhetorically. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Most of what they say is complete tripe. I haven't given an interview, neither have my dead parents, I'm fairly certain Moldyshorts hasn't given one either. You'll find the line between fiction and fact is far thinner in our world than that of the Muggle world." I say, dismissively. I seem to have angered her and offended her sensibilities.

"We need to go look for Neville's toad. You had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione says, before quickly leaving, with Neville following her. I realize It's good advice and promptly does so, with a switching spell.

I'm disturbed minutes later by Draco Malfoy and his two minions, as well as Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode. Basically the entire gang.

"Hello, Harry. I heard you were here." Draco says, in his annoying drawling voice. I look into his mind, he's come to offer his friendship and guidance.

"Hello," I say, in a bored tone. Making my disinterest of them obvious, and annoying the ones smart enough to realize it.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Millicent." He says, gesturing to them. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you all," I say, insincerely. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I wanted to offer you my assistance in making the right sort of friends. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He says, before holding out his hand to shake mine, but I don't take it. For the second time.

"I can tell the right sort for myself, thank you, very much. In any case, I doubt I'll have time for friendships. I'm Lord of five Noble and Most Ancient Houses." I say, showing my Lordship Rings. "As such I will be extremely busy. Two of those houses are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the rights afforded to me by those houses are beneficial. I have the same rights and privileges as a Headmaster." I say, intimidating them into submission with the implied threat. They were considering attacking me.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter. We'll be leaving now." Draco says, before quickly leaving.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

I feel nervous. What if I get tired of seeing the reminders of my losses and kill them? Oh well, I'll just have to not get caught. I rise from my seat and join the others in the corridor. The trains begin to slow and then finally stop. People begin pushing their way to the door and out on the dark platform. I see Hagrid carrying his lamp and hear his voice moments later.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid continues.

* * *

Minutes later...

We're currently standing before Sorting Hat, it having just finished it's song, which I tuned out. I fortify my mental defenses, Occlumency only being one of them. I've ignored Ron's attempts to befriend me, the annoying son of a bitch keeps trying to start a conversation and refers to me as "Harry", presuming familiarity with me. I watch the sorting with interest, making sure there are no differences.

Finally. After Sally-Anne Perks is sorted, I'm called up to the stool. Once more I'm treated to whispering.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"He's so cute!" I hear a few girls say, before giggling, to my annoyance.

"He's sexy." I hear some older girls say, to my amusement.

I place the hat on my head while blushing.

"As per your wish, I shall sort you into Gryffindor. Well done shielding your mind from me, my Lord." The hat speaks into my mind, before continuing with Its audible voice. "Lord Gryffindor shall be sorted into his ancestor's house." It says, causing me to want to burn it for exposing my status. Oh no, the hat's still in my head. "Also. He's the new Lord Ravenclaw." It adds to everyone's shock. "Don't annoy him. He has all the rights of a Headmaster." I can feel my eye twitching. McGonagall raises the hat from my head and I walk to Gryffindor's table. The twins begin their chant of "We got Potter!" as I near it. I shake Percy Weasley's hand while fighting the urge to rip off his arm and beat him to death with it.

I watch the rest of sorting with disinterest, fighting the urge to kill Ron Weasley when he sits beside me. In hindsight, I could have compelled someone else to sit by me. Eventually, and after Dumbledore repromotes the idea that he's mad, dinner begins. I begin loading my plate, with sausages, steak, fries, and ketchup.

Dinner and dessert pass without event, barring legilimency attempts which were too weak to even be of note. Tom and Snape, will need to get much stronger to be a threat to me. I watch Dumbledore's announcements, which are the same as last time, thankfully. I lip sync the school song while wishing reliving my life was more exciting.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore says, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot."

Gryffindor begins leaving the hall, giving me weird looks for not following them. I just ignore them, while waiting for McGonagall, who's walking over to me.

"Lord Gryffindor. I'll show you to your private rooms if you'll follow me please." She says, before walking briskly out the hall, I easily keep up with her.

I follow her to near Gryffindor Tower, to a hallway with a statue of a Lion at the end of it.

"Here we are, Lord Gryffindor. You will need to create a password for entry." McGonagall informs me, before removing a piece of paper from her pocket. "Also, here is your schedule." She says, handing it to me. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says, before walking away. She seems to be in a hurry, oh well.

"I'd like to set my password," I say, with a smile. I have just the right one.

"Go ahead," The lion speaks.

"The password is, 'Slytherin like's trouser snake'," I say, in amusement.

"Password set, you may enter." It says, before stepping aside. I enter the room and see a room the size of Gryffindors common room, with a bedroom complete with a bathroom on one end, it has a library which has advanced books in it. I quickly cast spells for spying charms and find none, I repeat this process on all the other rooms. I ask Hogwarts to inform me when the Weasley twins are asleep. I have a map to acquire and if they hadn't helped murder my family, I wouldn't be stealing it. Though I have more claim to it than those swine. My father and godfather helped create it.

I'm informed minutes later that everyone in their dorm room is asleep. I disguise myself and silently disapparate into their dorm room, I drain knowledge regarding the map from the minds of Fred and George. I wandlessly place them into a deeper sleep and steal the map. I Obliviate them of their knowledge of secret passages and the map as well as their sidekick Lee. I disapparate back to my private room and cast a spell on the map, making it only so that I can see and use it, and go to sleep.

* * *

I spend the rest of the year proving myself as a brilliant student, more so than even Hermione, to her annoyance. Always getting better grades, outperforming everyone, top of the class. I opted not to regain my position on the Quidditch team. Due to my avoidance of Ron and striving to sit near Hermione, she wasn't in the bathroom when the troll was let in. I have built friendships with Hermione and Neville. I made my investments in various stocks with the Gryffindor wealth, it needs the most work. I have much more free time, due to not playing Quidditch, telekinesis was so helpful in taking Neville's Remembrall from Draco. Though my high point was the humiliation of Severus Snape. I was just sitting in potions class waiting for the attack, Snivellus didn't disappoint. He had already commented on my celebrity status, which caused me to prepare myself mentally; especially my Occlumency.

 _Flashback_

 _"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"_

 _"A competent Potions Master would get a Draught of Living Death, a NEWT level potion. I'm not sure what you would get, though. Those who can't do, teach after all." I say, angering him, and amusing most of the class._

 _"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"_

 _"The stomach of a goat, or the potion ingredient cupboard," I say, in a bored tone, angering him further._

 _"What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?"_

 _"It's the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Do you want to ask me any more questions that are above the first-year difficulty? Perhaps have me teach the class for you? After all, you obviously need help. Your success rate is abysmal. You have sabotaged the careers of prospective healers and aurors, also weakening the Ministry, perhaps that's your goal. You are a former Death Eater, after all. You probably killed relatives of students in this very room." I say, pushing his anger into outright rage._

 _"Fifty points from Gryffindor." He says, his hand twitching due to his desire to draw his wand._

 _"Uh. No. I wield privileges equal to the Headmaster. I hereby revoke your right to remove or add points and place you under probation. Should you push the matter, you will be dismissed and replaced with someone of greater than average intellect. Fifty-three points to Gryffindor." I say, causing him to reach his limit._

 _"Everyone, but Potter leave. Potter, you will follow me to the Headmasters Office." He says deadly calm, I can feel his desire to murder me. Only the Slytherins leave._

 _"It's, Lord Potter, but sure I'll follow you to Dumbledore's office," I say, and the Gryffindors leave after I say this. I rise from my seat and begin walking to Dumbledore's office, and Snape follows._

 _We arrive minutes later, to see Dumbledore waiting at his desk expectantly._

 _"Have a seat gentlemen." I let Snape sit, I remain standing._

 _"I've been sitting all day, but let's move on. Snape demonstrated bias against me, due to my parentage. He asked me questions, most of which were beyond the first year curriculum. I exposed his bias, even pointing out that one question was NEWT level. His success rate, which is non-existent, speaks for itself. There is a fifty-percent reduction of NEWT level students, he has weakened the Ministry. I have removed his right to add or remove points and placed him on probation if he abuses such a privilege; he cannot be trusted with it." I say before Snape can waste time._

 _"How dare you?!" Snape yells._

 _"I dare because it's true. You acted like a childish bully in your classroom and such behavior is an embarrassment to Hogwarts as an institution. Despite what Britain may believe, this is actually one of the worst schools. It has failures in three core subjects, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, and History of Magic. It's time this school actually becomes great again, instead of having the illusion of greatness." I lecture, only Dumbledore seems to acknowledge what I've said is true._

 _"You don't have the right to decide such things, you brat!" Snape yells._

 _"Someone has to. And I do have that right. As Heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I have the rights of a Headmaster, twice. Two seats on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, with veto power. I could fire you right now and exorcise Binns. Which is a really tempting idea? You obviously lack the temperament to teach."_

 _"Enough! You will both try to get along. Severus, you will treat all students equally. Both of you leave!" Dumbledore says, actually getting angry, projecting his power as a visible aura. Only Snape is intimidated, I'm considering showing off my aura, to intimidate Dumbledore._

 _I leave his office, pleased with my actions. Snape never got a chance to defend himself, though there is no defense for his actions, or lie his way out of trouble._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Hogwarts has warned me that Quirrell is the Mirror of Erised. I quickly write a letter to Dumbledore.

"Fawkes!" I call out, for Dumbledore's Phoenix, who arrives moments later. "It's time, I'm going to go protect the stone. Please deliver this to Dumbledore." Fawkes flame travels away and I teleport to just past Snape's obstacle. This time around I'm not messing with that rubbish. I begin the short walk to the final chamber. When I arrive I see Quirrell.

"You!" I gasp, just as last time.

Quirrell smiles.

"Me," he says calmly. "I wondered whether I'd meet you here, Potter."

"It's Lord Potter, the peasant. And I expected to see Snape here." I say, angrily.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughs, at not only my suspicion of Snape but my anger. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"You made us listen to the sound of your annoying stuttering all year? You're evil." I say, killing time and causing Quirrell to laugh. "I had to self-study and pretend you were doing a good job. I thought you were handicapped and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Well, you're a terrible teacher, a monkey could do a better job and be more easily understood." I say angering Quirrell who binds me in rope like last time.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

"If I looked like you, I would avoid mirrors," I say, in amusement. Quirrell continues to try concentrating. "I've heard of getting hit with an ugly stick, but I think you were nearly beaten to death with it." I continue, causing his eye to twitch. "Is it true your mother sold herself in Knockturn Alley?"

"Shut up, Potter!"

"It's Lord Potter, you failed abortion." Quirrell puts a silencing charm and ropes on me, I negate the charm with Magical manipulation. I pretend to be silenced, due to boredom.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone, Quirrell murmurs. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

"I'm sure Grindelwald thought something similar. Of course, he had outstanding magical talent and you're, well, you. But I'm sure your correct..." I say, using obvious sarcasm on the last part. "So, why were you crying like a little girl a few days ago? I thought I heard Snape threatening you." I say, causing fear to flit across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -" Quirrell says.

"He was in the classroom with you?"

"He is with me wherever I go," Quirrell says quietly. "I met him when I traveled the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas of good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."

"Your master lost to a helpless infant and your taking lessons from him? That's pathetic." I say, angering Quirrell.

"Shut up, Potter!"

"Fine. Quit getting distracted from your mission, amateur." I say, earning another silencing charm, which I negate. I have confirmed my Occlumency is holding, nothing I want secret has been exposed.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" I begin trying to get the stone myself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

"Use the boy... Use the boy..." I heard Voldy's voice from the back of Quirrell's head. Good, I was beginning to worry they hadn't fused. Quirrell rounds on me.

"Yes - Potter - come here." He says, before clapping his hands once, and the ropes binding me to fall off. I get slowly to my feet. "Come here," He repeats himself. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Bossy bastard.

I walk toward the mirror and Quirrell. Making sure my Occlumency is up, and it is. I close my eyes and step in front of the mirror and open them again. I see my reflection, this time It's naturally pale, but not scared. My reflection smiles at me put It's hand into my pocket and pulled out the Philosophers Stone. It winked and put the Stone back in my pocket - and as it did so, I feel something heavy drop into my real pocket. Once more I have gotten the Stone.

"Well?" Quirrell asks impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see my family alive and together." I lie remorselessly. Quirrell curses.

"Get out of the way," He says, and I move aside and discreetly begin leaving.

"He lies...He lies." I hear Voldy say.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouts. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?"

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." Why would anyone want to see that ugly bastards face?

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough...for this..." Tom says, arrogantly. I patiently wait for Quirrell to remove his turban. Finally, I'm cursed with the sight of Tom's hideous face.

"Wow! And I thought Quirrell was ugly! You have a face, not even a blind mother could love." Tom ignores my insults and speaks.

"Harry Potter..." He begins. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me in their hearts and minds...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...faithful Quirrell has been drinking it for me in the forest and once I have the Elixer of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

"An interesting offer...Here's mine; go fuck yourself with a beaters bat." I say, enraging him.

"SEIZE HIM!" He screams I stand still and let Quirrell attack me. When he makes contact, I use the opportunity to permanently damage Tom's magical potential, reducing it by thirty-percent. I use the sacrificial protection and grab Quirrell's neck, and quickly burn his body away. I fall onto the ground and feign sleep, and watch Tom's spirit flee from Hogwarts. I get up from the ground and teleport to Dumbledore's office.

When I arrive it's to find Dumbledore alone, and calm.

"Everything went as planned, Sir," I say, setting the stone on his desk.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll let you get some rest now." Dumbledore says, with a kind smile.

"Goodbye, Sir," I say, before teleporting to my room. One more year till I'm free. Two more major enemies to deal with.

The remainder of the year passes as expected and planned. Gryffindor won the House Cup. I received a book of photos of my parents, from Hagrid, again. I beat out Hermione in exams, in every class. I returned home happy, happiness that grew after finding out Molly Weasley was fined.


	4. Chapter 4

**29th May-1993**

* * *

The 1992-1993 school year has not been a good time for me.

The Muggle Protection Act was passed, by three votes. Umbridge's anti-werewolf legislation was passed, by a large margin. Even after I said they're only driving more numbers to Fenrir Greybacks side, that statement was made public and Fenrir threatened me. I killed every single member of his group, and Fenrir Greyback himself. The best part is no one even suspects me, due to my apparent youth and the brutality shown in the killing of werewolves. I tore them apart, literally. I spent four nights hunting werewolves who sympathize with Greyback and killing them, over eighty-percent of the population

It's not all bad, though; when my letters were stolen by Dobby, I made it look like Arthur Weasley did it to increase the likelihood of his act passing. I recovered my letters and forced Dobby to leave me alone, or be exposed to the Malfoy's. I verified that Lucius Malfoy put Tom's diary among Ginny's books. I rudely rebuffed Gilderoy Lockhart who dared to grab me; I told him to never grab a lord again, under pain of death. I really enjoyed mocking Ginny, in the form of "whoever sent this Valentines Day Card" as being a pathetic fan-girl, everyone else laughed too. I'm not a suspect in the attacks this time around, and I talked Hermione and Neville out of using Polyjuice Potion to investigate. I bought the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff Quidditch team Nimbus 2001's, so they're all equal. Which I had to explain to angry Gryffindors. I then used my control of Hogwarts to restrict outside influence on House competitions. I already dealt with Lockhart who tried obliviating me, he'll be placed into Azkaban for trying to attack and Obliviate a Lord.

I've pretty much created a feud with the Weasley's. I've humiliated several of their family members. Called Fred and George bullies and cowards who target younger children. I didn't banish them from Gryffindor, I can't have their Quidditch talents used against the house. I, also, finally told Ron to leave me alone; I'm not befriending someone who stalks and harasses me. Sadly, I still have to save Ginny to achieve my goals. Dumbledore has been warned in advance and I sense he's already been brought back to Hogwarts.

I'm nearing the first door into The Chamber of Secrets. I'm just glad I can enjoy myself more this time, and show off my power and skill. I arrive at the door.

 _"Open!"_ I hiss, glad I have Tom's bloodline abilities and Magical knowledge from at the time of his defeat. Which I brought back with me from the future. The serpents parted as the walls crack open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and I walk inside. I begin calmly walking to where Ginny was last time, making sure I keep my wand in my pocket.

I arrive two minutes later. I check her pulse while feigning concern. I located the diary which was my real target. I discreetly place a protective spell on it, only I can touch or attack it.

"She won't wake," I hear Tom's voice say. I quickly jump and turn to face the voice, feigning fear.

"We need to get her out of here, the Basilisk could be here soon," I say, trying to speed up events.

"It won't come until it is called."

"Then call it, Voldemort," I say, not wanting to listen to this bastards monologue I enjoy his look of shock. "Yeah, an anagram, very original. So bring out your snake, so I can kill it and you. You failed Dark Lord." I say, enraging him into acting as I desire.

"So be it. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter." I snort in derisively and show my Lordship rings.

"I'm the heir of two Founders and Morgana le Fay. You're a descendant of someone of inferior breeding." I say, gesturing to the statue, and angering him further.

 _"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four,"_ Tom says while I roll my eyes. I turn to face the basilisk, prepared this time. I patiently wait for it to come out, consciously negating magic directed at me. I see It's yellow eyes and smirk, frightening Tom.

"Do you see how hopeless it is, Tom? Your sole reason for existing was to make me look good." I say as the basilisk exits It's container and hits the stone floor of the Chamber. "Now, for the fun part. For me anyway." I say, before snapping the spine of the basilisk in multiple spots with my immense telekinetic power, I rip a fang from its mouth with it, and launch it at the diary. Instantly destroying the Horcrux, which unfortunately wakes up Ginny. Oh well, you can't have everything.

"Fawkes!" I call out, ignoring Ginny, he flames in almost instantly. "Please get Ginny to Dumbledore, I'll be around a few minutes later," I say, and Fawkes thankfully obeys. It's time, now all my plans shall come fruition. I withdraw my wand from my pocket.

 _"Praedatum!"_ I think while aiming my wand at the diary, while bracing myself.

Pain. Undeniable, indescribable, and unimaginable pain. Yet I remain aware. I'm hovering in the air, lightning, heat and fire rolling off my body in waves. The water in the Chamber is boiling and evaporating. I feel the power flow into me, the knowledge of Lords of Houses pouring into my mind. I feel my magic grow by large amounts. The power of over a dozen wizards is adding to mine, my power which was greater than Merlin and Morgana's combined has now far surpassed them. I estimate I have more power than Merlin, Morgana, and Nihilus combined. And Nihilus was just as powerful as Morgana's original power level, I would know, I fought her, but that's a story for another time. I pull the power I'm radiating into myself and briefly meditate over it, becoming aware of my full power once more. I quickly use my skill in Animancy and heal my body of any unknown injuries.

One day, I shall reach the limits of my potential, but, sadly not today. I teleport first to retrieve Lockhart, then to the hospital wing; where I bound him, and finally to Dumbledore's office.

I arrive to find Dumbledore alone, excluding Fawkes.

"It's done, Sir. Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters are a thing of the past." I inform him.

"I heard. Severus is dying." Dumbledore says, coldly.

"He tried killing you in the future, for Voldemort," I say, to Dumbledore's shock. "Yes. All that trust and he plotted behind your back. Now, come on we need to go to Gryffindor Tower. There's something you need to see." I say, Hogwarts having verified that Peter transformed back. I offer my arm, for teleportation. Dumbledore rises and walk to me and takes my arm, I teleport us into my old dorm.

When we arrive, we see Peter Pettigrew lying across Ron's bed.

"Will you please check his arm?" I ask, vanishing his sleeve to show the Dark Mark. Dumbledore steps forward and verifies that it is the Dark Mark.

"I'll contact the DMLE," Dumbledore informs me.

"Excellent. I would like Sirius released as soon as possible. If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend too. Would you like me to teleport the body and yourself to your office?" I ask, to which Dumbledore nods. I grab hold of both of them and teleport us there. "If they ask, you can say Hogwarts informed you. I'll back you up." I say, before teleporting to Gringotts.

I arrive a moment later in the meeting room, with King Ragnuk, Griphook, as well as managers for all my current accounts and newly acquired ones.

"Welcome, Lord le Fay." King Ragnuk says, in a gravelly voice.

"Thank you, King Ragnuk. How goes the plan?" I ask, wasting no time, which the Goblins approve of.

"We've sent our agents to your new properties to throw the old inhabitants off them. They will then warded as you requested. The former Lady Malfoy has been offered ten million galleons and a smaller Malfoy property in Britain. Would you mind explaining that?" Ragnuk says.

"Draco Malfoy is a bastard, literally. I found out about the tension in the Malfoy family and felt pity for her, I managed to convince her to act as a spy in the home. The money and property is a reward. What of the vaults and votes?" I say, in amusement.

"All has been transferred to your name. The Ministry wasn't thrilled, but they accepted it. The penalties for them breaking the treaty Mistress le Fay negotiated are severe. As you requested the assets of the Prince, Snape, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Pettigrew, Goyle, and Crabbe families have been added to the true Potter vault. The houses Slytherin and Gaunt were registered as conquests of Gryffindor. You have an extra billion galleons in the Potter vault now. House Gaunt has only property in Little Hangleton, it was absorbed into House Peverell; as you requested. Slytherin has five hundred million galleons." Ragnuk, says, before taking a breath.

"The votes of houses Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott have been added to House Potter. The vote of House Gaunt has been added to House Peverell. This, of course, is a brief summary, we will owe you another more complete one. I would like to congratulate you; on being the wealthiest person in the world, and not having to pay taxes. I would also like to thank you for the ten percent of the conquered currency you gave us, it has already been deducted." King Ragnuk says.

"Thank you. And your welcome, I didn't expect you to work for free." I say, with a smile. I enjoy being the richest person in the world, even if the muggles aren't aware. "I'll return to Hogwarts and leave you to your work," I say, to which Ragnuk nods. I teleport back to my room at Hogwarts.

When I arrive, I clean myself with a charm and go to sleep.

* * *

Time skip, post-Hogwarts term 1993

The rest of Hogwarts term passed normally, only a few people tried to attack me for killing their parents. During this time, I recovered the last Horcruxes and destroyed the soul fragments. I wasn't willing to take chances. I'm currently at home, my wards have just warned me that she is here, I let her into the wards. Confident I can kill her once more, this time adding her magic to my own. I disapparate to the courtyard.

"You know, little boy, you shouldn't let strangers into your home." She says mockingly. She is around 5'8 tall, with jet black hair, the body of a supermodel, and radiating immense power. Power equal to that of Merlin and Morgana combined, I'm well aware who she is.

"I didn't. Morgana le Fay, destroyer of Merlin Emrys." I say, with a smile.

"How?" Morgana asks, surprised by my knowledge.

"Chronomancy, originally I fought you centuries from now," I say, bringing my full power to bear, intimidating her. "I know you're here to fight me, to fulfill the prophecy and free yourself, so you can join your family. I have one request before we fight. If I die, give me a proper burial, I already intend to do the same for you."

"Agreed." She says, happily. Before unleashing five spells, which I casually negate. I have no desire to have another days-long duel, so I unleash a bolt of real lightning, which hits her and knocks her out. I love using weapons that move at over 200,000 miles per hour. I bind her, physically and magically, and begin draining her knowledge of magic.

I find quite a lot of impressive knowledge, even while going slowly and taking care not to damage her mind. When I finish minutes, later she's waking.

"You didn't kill me? That's disappointing." Morgana says, with genuine sadness. Such a long life tends to cause you to seek death, even I considered giving up. But, I refused to let the Weasleys win. They took enough from me, I refused to let them take my life. Even indirectly.

"Not yet. I wanted your magical knowledge, before taking your magical power and control of House Emrys. I didn't get a chance to take those last time."

"I'm proud to have you as an heir; as well as your mother. I never expected to lose so easily, or quickly." Morgana says, torn between pride and shame.

"You didn't originally. It was a brutal, lengthy, and magically exhausting, days-long duel. I've simply learned a lot since. If you see my parents up there, tell them I said 'Hi'." I say, before aiming my wand at Morgana. "Praedatum," I say, while bracing myself, Morgana gives me a sympathetic look. She's definitely familiar with the pain.

Once more I feel the pain as my body adapts to the new power.

Minutes later, Morgana's magic is fully integrated into my being. I have become immensely powerful, but I still need more. I still have the last enemy to conquer. I'm just glad our duel didn't last days. I have more power than her, but it would have caused major damage and exposed our world. I have control of House Emrys, this proves the superiority of House le Fey. Morgana slew Merlin, I slew Morgana.

Based on Morgana's memories it was an extremely brutal battle, lasting days. Finally, she cut off Merlin's hands and took his magic and lordship. She preserved his lifeless body in the second Castle le Fay, where it remains to this day having not degraded at all. Suffice it to say, Merlin suffered for enabling the rape of her mother. I quickly place the memory in one of the viewings Pensieve's in the Castle and return to her body.

I lift Morgana's body and teleport myself and it, to Castle le Fay.

When I arrive near the tomb complex, I magically open it and place her body in the spot designated for her.

"You're with the family that a so-called light wizard took from you. A wizard you killed. I didn't get a chance to know you, though I wished I had. Everyone called you dark, but, you were a victim and you became what you did to punish a self-righteous idiot. I suppose the lesson in this is that appearances can be deceiving. That and House le Fay always wins." I say, as a eulogy. "Rest in peace, Morgana le Fay. The Greatest Witch of all Time." I say, before having pre-chosen words engraved on her section of the tomb.

Here lies Morgana le Fay, Slayer of Merlin, The Greatest Witch of all Time.

I teleport back home. Sirius should be arriving soon, we're having a party to celebrate his recent freedom. I've invited, Andromeda; who's recently divorced, Nymphadora Tonks, several members of the Order of the Phoenix, excluding Mundungus Fletcher. Dung would try stealing and die.

I arrive back home, to see several of them have arrived and are waiting in the Drawing Room.

"My apologies. I had to tend to something. Welcome to le Fay Castle." I say, to a group consisting of Sirius, Nymphadora, her mother Andromeda, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, and Hagrid.

"It's impressive. You can feel the magic, It's heavy in the air. To say nothing of the decor, several Pensieve-like objects that allow you to view fights between Merlin and Morgana. Though one them depicted his death, so I'm not sure how truthful it is." Dumbledore says, impressed, which everyone mirrors.

"Do you see this ring?" I ask while pointing at the ring for the Emrys Lordship. It has the crest and everything, now, I think I broke Dumbledore. "Morgana did kill him, she cut off his hands, took his magic, wealth, and titles," I say, to everyone's shock. "Anyway. None of you came here to hear me brag about my family."

"Hey, Harry," Sirius says, nervously. "You may not remember me, but I'm your Godfather."

"I remember you vaguely. But that's why I invited you to move in, so we can make new memories." I say, politely.

"I'd love to move in!" Sirius says, happily.

"Great," I say, with a smile.

"Which room can I have?" Sirius asks.

"Well. When you go upstairs and see the room large enough for a guy, plus a harem of women..." I say, causing Sirius' eyes to widen. "...Keep going, that's mine, you can have the one next to it." I say, causing everyone to laugh at Sirius disappointed look.

"I want a harem!" Sirius complains, to everyone's amusement.

"So do I. That's why I had an 'Emperor of the Universe' sized bed designed," I say, in amusement.

"Harry, you don't need a harem," Dumbledore says, knowing I'm planning on actually having one.

"No one needs a harem. I just want one. On the plus side, I'll totally restore the magical population of Britain and have fun doing it. A sacrifice I'll happily make because I care and all that sentimental rubbish that people believe." I say, causing laughter all around.

"You know he's not joking right?" Dumbledore asks the room.

"Well, I have all this youthful energy, I might as well use it," I say, before winking at Nymphadora, causing her hair to turn red and everyone to laugh. Dumbledore doesn't approve. "Dumbledore, I have five houses to my name; even at minimum, I would need five wives or keep control of some of the houses for myself," I say, before hearing the pop of house-elf apparition.

"Master. Dinner is ready." A house-elf informs me, saving me from this topic. "I will show you all to the Dining Hall. Follow me." The house-elf says, before walking to the Dining Hall, us following.

We arrive roughly a minute later, and Dumbledore tries sitting in the Head of House's Chair when he touches it he gets shocked.

"Only people of le Fay blood can sit there," I say, in amusement.

"Sorry. Force of habit." He says, before moving to a less grand chair. He thankfully leaves the seats near me empty, which are taken by Sirius, Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Lupin. The food magically appears and everyone begins helping themselves.

"So, Harry. Dumbledore tells us you control Hogwarts. What are your plans for it?" Andromeda asks, annoying Dumbledore and if the look in her eyes is any indication, It's intentional. Interesting...

"I'll have Binns exorcised. The DADA post inspected, to verify the curses removal. I'm thinking, Horace Slughorn, as a possible replacement for Snape. I'll have the recently slain basilisk harvested and sold, the proceeds from that can be used to replace the training brooms and the restoration of damaged parts of Hogwarts back to It's prime. Those are my current short term goals. Long term, I want Hogwarts to have more emphasis on dueling, therefore improving combative professions too. A class to educate muggle raised in our society's traditions; learning that alone can be really annoying. I have a couple other ideas, but I want to talk them over with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and students from Uagadou first." I say, drawing raised eyebrows.

"Students from there are becoming Animagus' before age fifteen. Not to mention the Wandless magic, which would be an interesting class. My current idea is having Animagus studies as an elective, for fifth years and above." I say, to everyone's agreement, even Dumbledore.

"Those are great ideas," Andromeda says, impressed by me. Everyone else seems to agree. Good, I'll be able to get things done without interference.

The remainder of dinner passes with only unimportant topics of conversation, thankfully centering on Sirius. We retire to the Drawing room for further conversation.

"So, Harry, when can I move in?" Sirius asks, with a smile.

"Whenever is convenient for you," I say, in reply.

"I'll move in tomorrow or the next day, then. We'll have so much fun!" He says, to my amusement.

"You know. I will have to do some work, right? I'm managing multiple houses. Instituting changes at Hogwarts and a couple other small projects." I say, to everyone's interest.

"What kind of projects?" Remus asks. "Thanks for opposing the Anti-Werewolf legislation by the way." He adds, gratefully.

"The outright repeal of said legislation, as well as that of the Muggle Protection Act," I say, to everyone's surprise.

"Why repeal the Muggle Protection Act?" Lupin asks the question on everybody's minds.

"It's just an excuse to loot houses. All the confiscated objects have disappeared or been reported missing after. It doesn't take a genius to see that Arthur Weasley is desperate for money and tired of poverty." I say, omitting the fact that I stole the objects, objects worth millions of galleons. "He received a massive fine because his wife endangered our world. She even mentioned locations essential our world." I say, essentially gossiping at this point.

"Well, I need to go," Dumbledore says, moments later.

"As do I," McGonagall says, stiffly.

"Okay. It was nice having you both over, I'm sorry if my views offend you." I say, to receive stiff nods in return. They head towards the exit, leaving my home moments later. "Wow, I found a way to help old people move faster," I say, to be rewarded with laughter.

"We should probably leave too, Sirius needs rest to recover at a decent rate," Andromeda says, making Sirius pout. Which causes laughter from Lupin, Tonks, and, I, and a stern look from Andromeda.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow or the next day, Sirius." I say to cheer him up, which works.

"Bye, Harry," Sirius says, pulling me into a hug, which I return.

"Bye, Sirius," I say while patting him on the back. We split apart and I walk them out; already planning on the next phase of my plan.

I lock the door to the castle and teleport to my room. I quickly don my disguise, to conceal my identity and teleport to Egypt.

I arrive moments later and walk to where the Weasley's are staying. I mentally review my plan. Make it look like the Weasley's took all their assets from Britain, check. Have the Goblins frame Bill Weasley for theft of treasure, done, but not public yet. Make it look like they fled with stolen wealth. When in reality I killed them, took their lives and magic, and gave the Goblins their negligible wealth. The last of which is soon to be done, that being the reason for me being here.

I arrive at the hotel where they're staying, disillusion myself and enter. I walk to the room where they're staying, thankfully, It's late night here and no one is in the hallways.

I arrive at the door, make myself intangible and enter their room. I place all nine of them into a deeper sleep, and wandlessly pack all their things. I begin teleporting them all into the dungeon of Castle le Fay, two at a time. When I finish, I teleport there myself.

When I arrive moments later, I verify all nine are here. I quickly bind them with an extra spell. I decide Bill will go first, I want his knowledge of Curse-Breaking and mine isn't as complete as I'd like. Not caring for his well-being, I simply rip it from his mind, to be rewarded by a scream of agony and his awakening. I silence him, not wanting to hear his voice.

I move on to Charlie Weasley. I need his knowledge of Care of Magical Creatures, and my snobby, bitchy wives insisted I not take the class. Well, this is an alternate source of knowledge. I rip his knowledge from his mind, causing him to scream and awake. I silence him like I did his brother. Having no further use for this filth, I opt to continue.

 _Peredo_ _Magia_ _et_ _Vita,_ I think, while concentrating on the Weasley's. I feel the sudden influx of power and silently withstand the pain, it being nothing compared to the Spoils of War spell. The power of nine above average magical is added to mine. It's less than nothing in the grand scheme of things, but every little bit helps. I estimate I have the power of an upper mid-tier deity, even before this recent addition. I've even added centuries of life-force to my own.

I incinerate the bodies of the Weasley's and gather their wealth, as well as some other wealth I'll give the Goblins to keep them happy.

* * *

Praedatum- Spoils of War spell, my version. Any resemblance to other similar spells in incantation is coincidental. Thank you, Google translator.

Peredo Magia et Vita- or consume magic and life. This spell was inspired by my life-force absorption spell/ritual from my other Harry Potter story. That and Darth Nihilus from Star Wars, though I have no plans to turn the spell global.

"Real" Lightning Explanation: As some of you may know; Lightning moves at 224,000 miles per hour, 3,700 miles per second. Obviously, if every wizard could do that the Ministry would label it unforgivable, it would be too powerful. As such, there is magical lightning which can travel at well below 100 miles per hour to allow it to be countered. There is also artificially created, yet real lightning, with the speed of natural lightning. For the purposes of this story, it takes the energy of three Killing Curses to generate one bolt.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 6th, 1993**

* * *

I've had an exhausting July. I discovered I was wasting one-percent energy for every fifteen-percent which I found unacceptable, so I trained further. I thankfully attained the precise control I wanted within fifteen days. Apart from that, I've managed to get Horace Slughorn as Potions Master. I had to ditch Sirius and secretly check the DADA post for curses, it had none. Binns was exorcised and replaced with Andromeda who has a Mastery in History of Magic. The basilisk was harvested and sold, new training brooms were bought. Collapsed parts of the castle were restored by my magic, I had excess house-elves begin cleaning unused parts of the castle. I had the recently retired Alastor Moody come out of retirement. That involved an inspirational speech, I managed to convince him that his actions could create a new breed of stronger, more capable Auror. That he may even reduce casualties by giving them rigorous training.

A class teaching etiquette, traditions and acceptable behavior from a magically raised perspective. It's mandatory for all muggle-borns and muggle raised. It's aptly titled Magical Studies. I've recruited a Transfiguration prodigy to teach fifth years and above to become Animagus. I've hired a master in wandless magic to teach the new elective, for third years and above. He was confident that he could have a great success rate, if not it will become a fifth year and above.

Naturally, the people who dislike me at the Ministry opposed such improvements. I exposed Dolores Umbridge's crimes, she was kissed. That served as a warning to my other enemies. One of which was Fudge, who wants Hogwarts under his control. However, that's not my biggest issue. As I reflect back on recent events, I'm walking to the Department of Contracts and Agreements, Sirius following me. It's time for the public reveal of my marriage contract. I'm well aware of who I'm marrying, I just want to opt out on two wives.

I arrive at the Department and see the heads, personal secretary.

"I'm Lord Potter, I'm here in regards to a marriage contract," I say, not bothering to hide my disdain for the idea.

"I'll see if Mr. Williams is available." She says, before putting her head into the office and informing him of our arrival.

"He's already meeting your betrothed and is expecting you. You may enter." She informs me. And I do, followed by Sirius.

When I'm inside the office, I'm greeted with the sight of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black. They move to attack Sirius, and I stun all three of them in the same second. The speed of hundreds of Cheetahs is very useful.

"What was that about?" I ask, in believable confusion.

"They're your betrothed Lord Potter. Lord Black and Lord Potter placed you all in a marriage contract, months after you were born. They most likely wanted to hurt him." Mr. Williams explains, in amusement. Sirius looks scared.

"Is there a way out of it?" I ask, hopefully. I do have a way out, it just causes permanent damage to my magical potential.

"None whatsoever." Mr. Williams says, still finding the situation amusing. A glare from me cures him of that. I place the sisters in chairs, take their wands and innervate them. They quickly notice they're unarmed.

"Give me my wand, little boy." Bellatrix demands.

"Well, since you asked nicely...Oh wait, you didn't." I say, sarcastically amusing Sirius, who I hit in the groin with a stinging jinx, making him start to cry. Which succeeds in amusing my betrothed. "Don't try deriving enjoyment from this Sirius." I chastise. "I think you ladies should move into Castle le Fay with me, we can get to know each other better. Sirius lives there with me, and we can bond over inflicting non-permanent damage to him." I can tell Andromeda and Narcissa are convinced.

"Why should I?" Bellatrix questions.

"My house is bigger than yours and more secure than Hogwarts. I also need It's technology to manage my holdings in the muggle world." I say, to Bella's disbelief. "People of non le Fay blood can also access the greatest library relating to dark magic in the entire world. Though not family magic and certain other magicks." I say, to the shock of Sirius.

"Fine." Bellatrix concedes. Mr. Williams has watched this with extreme interest, I sense he intends to blackmail me. I discreetly cast a spell on him, removing his memory of secret information. I open the door and hold it open for my betrothed.

"Shall we, ladies?" I ask, politely. Andromeda and Narcissa go through it with a smile of appreciation. Bellatrix goes through it with an annoyed look. Sirius goes through it looking scared, I just turned Castle le Fay into hell for him.

Minutes Later...

Outside The Ministry

"I'll have my house-elves pack my things, I'll move in within three days," Bellatrix says, before disapparating away.

"Just so you know, Harry. I haven't had sex in thirteen years, so you'll be fulfilling your duties before marriage." Narcissa says, before disapparating away. I'm not surprised, Lucius doesn't seem very manly.

"Twenty years for me. Ted resented being trapped as he called it. And all the men were too afraid of Bella to go near her, so we'll have to vent all that frustration on you. So, you'll be quite busy." Andromeda informs me, flirtatiously. "See you in a few days, stud." She says, before disapparating away.

"Sirius, I forgive you," I say, with a smile, which he returns. "Of course, they'll probably still use you for target practice," I say, making his smile vanish. "But, I'll try keeping them busy, because I care," I say, before suddenly teleporting us to my castle.

The Castle, which I tuned to this realities dimensional barriers is alerting me to an infiltration.

"Sirius, I need to be alone. I'll see you later." I say, before teleporting to my lair.

When I arrive, I see that It's an alternate version of me. Pity, they're hardly predictable, they can range from god-like power, to pathetically weak. I teleport to the location, which is thankfully empty and a considerable distance from muggle populations.

I arrive a moment later. When I arrive, I quickly place wards against all forms of travel inside and out.

"Come on, out. I know your there. I sensed your arrival in this reality." I say, in a bored tone. I'm rewarded with a Killing Curse being sent at me. I negate it and let it hit. "Are you done?" I ask unamused. A Cruciatus curse, negated. I use telekinesis and pull him through a bush and hit the idiot with a Stunning Charm. I pull him to me and look through his memories.

The sheep of magical Britain feared him after he beat Voldemort, he has raw power rivaling Dumbledore, skill of an experienced Auror. He decided to become a Dark Lord, was laughed out his reality. Decided to try conquering another. What an idiot. There are so many unpredictable variables.

 _Eradico Mens Mentis_ , I think, while aiming my wand at him. I'm rewarded with a scream. _Sabaki_ _Mahou_ , I think, while focusing on his life and magic. I absorb his soul and disintegrate his body. I can't have a soul from another reality go to this realities version of Death. That would draw attention. I use my magic sensing abilities to look for a hole in this dimension. I find the leak from another reality moments later, and confirm that my alternate self-has the Hallows. I pour half a percent of my power into the hole to close and strengthen it. I teleport back to the secret room in my castle, with a set of Hallows.

When I arrive, I begin mentally designing an object that will let me know of breaches. Those have to be dealt with in a timely manner. I'll need to construct a regular Time-Turner for myself too, that way I can have more time to confront them.

"Master. Mister Dumbledore is here to see you. Master Sirius contacted him out of concern." A house-elf informs me.

"Thank you. I'll teleport him here." I say, before locating Dumbledore in the Castle and teleporting him here. "Hello, Sir," I say while he is shocked and surprised from being teleported.

"Hello, Harry. Sirius is concerned about you. He thinks you're still angry about the marriage contract." Dumbledore says, in concern.

"I'm not. though I have every right to be. I had to deal with a breach between realities, thankfully the breacher was an idiot and no threat to me. He did want to try conquering this reality, though." I say, in an attempt to ease his mind.

"What happened to this breacher?" Dumbledore asks in concern.

"I killed him. Sent his soul back to his reality through the breach. Standard procedure." I say, to Dumbledore's disapproval. "They're too dangerous to be left alive and It's believed them dying outside their reality would create a paradox. Therefore I sent the soul back, so it can go to its rightful place. Had he went to this realities afterlife, it may have terminated this realities version of him." I explain, Dumbledore still isn't thrilled with the idea.

"When will you talk to Sirius again? He's concerned." Dumbledore asks.

"After I create a Time-Turner and an object that informs me of breaches," I say, off-handedly. I'll simply link the object to the words and my own blood and magic. Only I'll be able to use it then.

"If you make me one. I'll help you keep them in check." Dumbledore offers.

"Can you fight and kill yourself, if necessary?" I ask, to Dumbledore's shock. "Yes, I've encountered a few versions of you in the previous timeline. The worst versions of you, Grindelwald and Voldemort like versions of you. I've even encountered versions of myself, a few of which were fleeing from your alternate self's manipulations. The most recent planned to conquer this reality. You lack the magical power and personality to safely defend against these threats. So, no, I won't enable what's essentially your suicide." I say, to Dumbledore's anger.

"I won't resort to killing, Harry! Not when there is another way!" Dumbledore argues, yelling.

"There is no other way! If you don't contain the problem, then billions or even trillions in this reality or the other could die! And the blood would be entirely on your hands!" I yell, shocking Dumbledore into silence. "The number would likely be far over than even a hundred trillion deaths," I add, calming down some.

"You should still let me help."

"There nothing you can do. It's all pretty much automated. The training I would have to give you would take years, even with your prodigious abilities. It's easier to use excessively powerful operatives. That way they're ready for all threats, with no real need for retreat. I have a lot of experience at this, Dumbledore. I commanded the operation for centuries and only had a few operatives." I explain, in annoyance.

"I can see your reasons, but I want you to look for recruitment's to help," Dumbledore says, thinking It's a great compromise.

"I would need to recruit the extremely rare, once in every five million talents; like Merlin and Morgana. Not even people on your level will be powerful enough." I say, really wanting this conversation over with. "Dumbledore, how would you feel if a first-year student told you how to teach Transfiguration?" I ask rhetorically, making Dumbledore understand.

"Very well. I'll quit interfering. What will you tell your betrothed and Sirius about your power and knowledge?"

"Nothing. Sirius isn't very good at Occlumency and I distrust my future wives. Two of them only see me as a means of more power and the other will always choose her sisters in the end. Sadly, I know this from exp-"

I'm warned of another breach. I use the magic of the Castle to verify that It's a version of Dumbledore, a dark twisted version, that craves power. "Well, you get to see what I mean by Grindelwald and Voldemort like versions of you. This one is far worse than either of them." I say, before putting on my battle robes with a switching spell. I remember this breach. This version of Dumbledore is the worst of all, the breach occurred decades after now originally. I order the castle to deceive Dumbledore into believing I'll send souls through the breach. I disillusion myself and teleport to the location.

When I arrive, I see the corrupted and deceived Order of the Phoenix and grown up Dumbledore's Army. I place my ward against all forms of travel inside and out, exempting myself. I begin draining knowledge from Ginny Weasley and my alternate self. Their married, gross. Thankfully she used love potions, so my alternative self is mentally okay.

I begin draining Dumbledore's knowledge.

"Aww... Dumbledore is trying to conquer this reality." I say, in amusement, projecting my voice to the entire group.

"Who's there?" Dumbledore calls out.

"Harry," I say, in amusement. Dumbledore realizes who I am, sadly, so has Snape who unfortunately survived in the other reality.

"Come on out, Potter!" Snape demands. I rip his life, magic, and soul from him.

"Is anyone else confused about the don't give me orders rule?" I say, in a bored tone. Shocking every member of the Order and D.A.

"If you surrender, I'll kill you quickly," Dumbledore says, coldly.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," I say, before unleashing a blast of power that knocks everyone back. I restrain all but Dumbledore. "Of course, I actually plan to kill you slowly," I say, revealing myself. I reveal my full power for the purpose of intimidation and Dumbledore does the same. I estimate he is tier-six near Merlin level, minor god-like power. Mine is tier-three; the power of an upper mid-tier deity.

Dumbledore finally unleashes a barrage of lethal spells. _Vindicta_ , I think, when the spells hit the shield their sent back to Dumbledore at three times the power. _Concussus_ , I think, while aiming my wand at Dumbledore. He shields but is knocked back from the power of my spell combo. I unleash a bolt of true lightning, he disapparates out of the way.

"Impressive. You should join me, Harry. You can take your other selves place, I'll even give you Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore says, to my rage. Which is now obvious to Dumbledore, who seems to have realized I despise her.

"I can do far better that bitch," I say, deciding to go all out. "For your insult, I'll go all out now," I say, causing him to show fear. I summon an aura around me, green fire pours from my body, and my eyes begin glowing like a supernova. The earth begins to tremble and storms brew overhead. "You dared to insult me by offering the least of all noble women?! I'm Lord Potter-Peverell-le Fay-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Emrys!" I bellow, incinerating the trees near me. Dumbledore is shaking with fear, which he quickly stops doing. I feel the magic of the D.A and Order weaken into nothing, and his grow immensely. His power is still nothing compared to mine. "You pathetic little parasite!" I yell, before ripping the lives and souls from the soon to be deceased Order and D.A.

I unleash a fire whip, which I quickly hit him across the chest with, before hitting him on his arms and legs. All of which I did within two seconds. He's on the ground, having trouble getting up. I blast his legs off with a curse and quickly stop him from bleeding out. I quickly disarm him of the Elder Wand and pull the Stone hollow, in ring form from his finger. I also pull the Cloak from my alternate self's corpse and pocket these objects for later.

 _Praedatum,_ I think, while aiming my wand at him. I take the pain without a sound, feeling the power Dumbledore stole from the Order and D.A fill me up. The power of over forty wizards is now mine, not mention the pure magic of their souls and life-force. I absorb Dumbledore's soul, then disintegrate the bodies and teleport away.

I arrive back home, moments later.

"That was incredible, Harry," Dumbledore says, with a smile. Though I can tell he wishes there was an alternative to killing.

"Thank you, Sir, are we done here? I really need to rest." I lie, which Dumbledore believes.

"Of course, I'll see you September first." He says, rising from his seat. I teleport him to the Drawing Room and take out the captured Hallows.

"Oh yes, these will certainly be helpful," I say, before thinking back on what I learned of the Hallows in my timeline. Death imbued his immortal power in these objects, each Hallow holds Dumbledore level power. There are Hallows for several realities when Death made these he permanently damaged his potential. He put his godly magic into the hands of mortals. I place the two sets of Hallows in separate containers, each under a Fidelius; as well as countless other protections.

I begin meditating on the souls I absorbed. Actively absorbing their knowledge and skills, then breaking them down into pure magic, which I absorb. This adds massive amounts of power to my own, to the point It's painful. Soon my power will grow to the next tier, then I can begin to seriously consider taking on greater enemies.

I decide to go to the Time Compression Room, and train. I need to make sure I don't start wasting magic again. I'll spend a day in there, put it on a day to a month setting. That should be enough time to retrain to prevent waste I decide, as I walk towards the secret room. I'm close I can feel it, soon I can destroy him.

 _Flashback_

 _Year 2523_

 _I had finally mastered my abilities to the point I can resurrect the dead. I had even used Chronomancy to restore my parent's bodies from dust, and preserved them with magic. I couldn't help but feel prideful as they woke, I had truly resurrected the dead!_

 _"Harry?" My mom asks, in confusion._

 _"Hi, Mom," I say, with tears running down my face. "I finally succeeded, you are both truly and completely resurrected," I say, to see a look of horror. "What's wrong? If you want, I can resurrect other members of the family."_

 _"No, you can't." A deep, cold voice says, from behind me. I turn around and see a seven-foot tall man, with glowing green eyes made of fire, hair as black as night, a large scythe, with a bone-like handle and blackish iron blade. He's radiating power vastly superior to mine. All the hope and happiness I felt is gone. It's replaced with dread, hopelessness, and inadequacy. I know that I'm less than nothing against him, Death himself has come for me._

 _"Please don't take them. All I want is a chance to get to know my parents. I just want my family back, haven't I suffered enough? I lost my parents, my wives, several children, including one killed by my enemies in the womb." I say, pleading. Only my parents feel sorry for me, Death remains indifferent._

 _"They must return to the afterlife. I do not care for your wants or needs, mortal." Death says, emotionlessly. I refuse to comply, I bring all but a small portion of my power and unleash it on Death. I watch my power hit Death, and he even buckles a little, but It's not enough. "You shall join your parents in Death for that offense. But, you shall burn for all eternity, while watching their happiness in Paradise." Death says, angrily and hatefully, brandishing his Scythe._

 _"NO!" My mother says, moving to stand in front of me, my father by her side; this time. "Please, just take us, and spare him!" She says, causing Death to smile._

 _"Deal." He says, in cruel amusement. He pulls their souls from their bodies, which fall onto the ground. Dead once more._

 _"I will destroy you, Death! I will purge you from existence!" I yell, to his amusement._

 _"I encourage you to try, in fact, the idea of you beating me is interesting. If you beat me in single-combat, I will bow, and acknowledge you as my master. And I will never reap anyone you wish to live, even to point of them being ageless and immortal. I swear such, with the creator as my witness." Death says, arrogantly. Death teleport's away._

 _My parents sacrificed themselves, for me, again._

 _End Flashback_

To defeat him; I will ascend beyond mortality and defeat Death and all other opposition. I later discovered that mine and Deaths enmity drew interest from other deities, I was freed from the control of Fate and Destiny. I spent centuries preparing for my time-travel. I grew in knowledge and power, but not enough to face deities. Now that my power has settled, I estimate I'm on the same tier as Death. I still need to control my power better and have more of it, If I lose, Death might decide to preemptively eliminate me as a threat.

* * *

Eradico Mens Mentis- invented by The Dark Monarch of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Sabaki Mahou- invented by The Dark Monarch of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Vindicta- literally meaning vengeance. Reflects spells back at the caster, at three times the power. Invented by me, inspired by the Vengeance spell on Runescape.

Concussus- was invented by Hesuse Christe of DLP.

Praedatum- Was invented by me, inspired by countless other similar spells.

* * *

 **Harry Potter, God Tiers**

0: Unknown Creator deity, power unknown.

1: Death (formerly), Magic, Life, Creation, and Destruction, Fate and Destiny,

2: Certain demons, and higher creations. Death; after creating the Hallows. Hadrian, after Chapter five.

3: Hadrian, post-Chamber.

4: Hadrian pre-Chamber.

5: Morgana -after absorbing Merlin's magic.

6: Merlin/Morgana-Essential Minor gods in power terms.

7/demigods: Pagans, such as the Norse, Greeks. Power equal to Dumbledore and Voldemort, combined.


	6. Ascension

**Authors Note: This will be a short story, mainly because I'm distracted by ideas for a newer, longer story. I will make sure it's ending is good, though.**

 **Ascension**

 **August 18th, 1994**

* * *

Nineteen ninety-three was a great year for me, mostly. I didn't have to deal with all the "Sirius Black wants me dead" drama. I had so much sex, that I was walking around with a smile all the time. I was a walking toothpaste commercial. I've been training in my spare time while keeping my grades the best in class and dealing with breachers. I have sadly not absorbed enough power to get to tier one, not even ten percent there. I have managed to collect other Hallows, though. I married Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. Unfortunately, they're now aware of my Time-traveler status. Bella attacked me, I beat her with absurd and laughable ease. It took me seconds to do so and everyone was surprised and wanted to know how. Dumbledore advised me to tell them, in front of everyone, essentially providing more pressure. Now, Sirius, my wives, Nym, and Remus are aware of my secret. Though Bella seems to be aroused by the fact that I'm more powerful than Voldemort and more knowledgeable in Dark Magic. The Arousal that grew when I sacrificed a Demiguise, to acquire It's precognitive sight.

Reliving my life is boring. I've eliminated most threats in the way of Death Eaters. But, I keep my eyes open for consequences of my actions. At least my changes at Hogwarts have gone great; the new classes are a success, with high success rates. I finally got around to dealing with the Giants in France. They were all sacrificed, their strength and durability became mine. I finally got that idiotic Muggle Protection Act repealed, as well as most Anti-werewolf legislation. The latter of which was replaced with legislation to allow them work and provide precautions for them to transform. I'm currently walking alone, leaving the Quidditch World Cup; I'm supposed to meet up with my family outside.

I see a group of cloaked women ahead and hear a group walking behind me. Fun, an attack. I feign ignorance and walk into the "trap".

"Hello, Harry Potter." One of the women says.

"It's Lord Potter, actually, whoever you are," I say, in an annoyed tone. I'm surrounded.

"Well call you whatever we want, brat. You killed our husbands, we're here for revenge." One of them says angrily. I don't have time for these idiots. _Peredo Magia et Vita_ , I think, while focusing on their lives and magic. Their now dead bodies fall on the ground, I disintegrate them and keep walking. I don't sense any witnesses or survivors. That was exciting, I suppose. At least the magic I absorbed will help get me towards my goal.

* * *

August 2, 1995

It seems Fudge has finally made his move, he's sent twenty Dementors to my castle. When the Triwizard Tournament was a success he was disappointed, he wanted to me to look bad so he can undermine my control. He truly is an idiot, the tournament failing would have humiliated him more.

 _Deo_ _Dia_ _Hapto_ , I think, while focusing on the Dementors. Strands of light rise from the ground and bind them, the Dementors scream in agony. I incinerate nineteen of them, with Holy Fire. I glare at the remaining Dementor.

"You will come with me," I say, coldly. I grab it, silence it, dampen It's powers, and teleport us to the Ministries Atrium.

When I arrive, people scream and run away.

"It's restrained!" I yell in reassurance, as Aurors come to me.

"Lord Potter, why do you have a bound Dementor?" Shacklebolt asks, fearfully.

"Because, it along with nineteen others tried killing my entire family. They couldn't get past my wards." I say, before removing the silencing charm. "Tell them who sent you," I order.

"Fudge..." It says, in an impossibly deep and somewhat distorted voice. The Aurors are shocked by this revelation.

"Now, where is that son of a bitch?" I say, angrily.

"Lord Potter. Need I remind you that murder is illegal, even for you?" Madam Bones says as she walks to the group.

"Perhaps, I should declare blood feud then. Yes, that would allow me to do all I need. I, Lord le Fay hereby declare blood feud on family Fudge." I say, before reinforcing the bindings on the Dementor. "Now, then," I say cheerfully. "Where is Fudge?"

"His office." Madam Bones says, in defeat. At least she knows better than to interfere in a blood feud. I teleport directly to his office.

When I arrive, I see Fudge gaping at me in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I'm alive," I say, before picking him up out of his chair by the neck with one arm. I take his index finger and crush the bones in it to dust, I'm rewarded with a scream. "Don't worry, I'm not going to torture you," I say, to his relief. "I'm only to kill you, and your entire worthless family. I might also mutilate your body, of course." I say, in amusement.

"Please! Have mercy!" Fudge pleads, to my disgust.

"You could have killed my pregnant wives, I find that unforgivable. Oh, and I hate it when people beg for mercy." I say, before crushing his entire hand, causing him to scream again. I rip his life, magic, and soul out of him. I drop his body on the floor, and use my ritual enhanced strength, and crush his skull in an explosion of gore. "I almost lost my family, again," I mutter to myself. I use my ritual enhanced speed and strength and finish mutilating his body. When I finish you can't even tell he was human, his body is reduced to a mess for Maintenance to clean up. I teleport to his home, It's time to make good on my promise.

Hours later...

I've finally finished wiping out the Fudge family. And I've been notified of a Wizengamot meeting to elect a temporary Minister. So, after cleaning off the blood and gore, I teleported to the Ministry for the meeting.

"This meeting will now commence." Dumbledore finally says. "We are here to elect an interim Minister until one can be properly elected. You may suggest candidates now, please list your preferred candidates on the paper in front of you." Dumbledore says, and everyone begins doing so. I write down Amelia Susan Bones, she's really the only viable candidate. Everyone finishes minutes later and Dumbledore evaluates the results.

"The majority support is for Madam Amelia Bones. Amelia Susan Bones, do you accept the office and duties of Minister for Magic?" Dumbledore asks solemnly.

"I do." She replies.

* * *

22nd August 1998

The last three years have been incredible. I have three children, two boys, and one girl. I've taken my power further than ever with training. It was exhausting and hard work, but, the Time Compression Room helped a lot. I'm now nearing tier-one, having trained for the equivalent of forty years inside the room. I have beaten more breachers, collected nine more Hallows. I've absorbed a decent amount of power, which helped me get closer to tier-one. Thankfully, for my ego's sake, it was mostly my training. I finally managed to wipe out the trolls again, adding their strength and durability to my own. Right now, I have a duel to tend too. I want the Elder Wand to help me towards my next goal, it is essential to my plans.

"You sure you don't want to just give me the wand, Dumbledore?" I ask, in amusement.

"I'm afraid not. I wish to see how I compare to your power." Dumbledore says with a smile, enjoying my arrogance.

"As you wish," I say, with concern. "I'll go all out then, only holding back lethal force," I say, calling up my full strength, without the energy wasting aura. I've refined my skills in the time room, I even learned how to absorb energy, directly from spells. Which I expanded on for my future plans, suffice it to say I plan to attack Death soon.

"Begin!" Sirius calls out, and Dumbledore unleashes a barrage stunning spells. I absorb them, and blast Dumbledore with a wave of telekinetic force, knocking him out and disarming him.

"I tried warning him," I say when I get surprised looks. "He's alive," I say, summoning his wand to me, and then checking on him. He's coming around already. "You okay, Sir?" I ask in concern.

"Yes. I did not expect to lose that quick." He says, in embarrassment.

"Well. You said you wanted to see how you compare, so I went all out." I say as Dumbledore gets up.

"I'm glad you did." He says sincerely. "I need to get back to Hogwarts, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir. This will go a long way to making sure Nihilus is defeated when he returns." I say, to which Dumbledore nods, before disapparating away.

"Are you going to perform the ritual now?" Sirius asks, in concern.

"Yes. I have enough Hallows for a good first step." I say, with a smile. "I'm gonna go do that, Sirius, after I'm done I'll need to spend time in the time room."

"Be careful, Harry, I wish there was another way. But I understand you need to do this." Sirius says, sadly. I sense he will try convincing me not too, though.

"I will be careful," I say, before teleporting to my lair.

When I arrive, I remove the Elder Wand from my pocket and sit at my desk. I hold my hand over the wand and focus on Deaths godly magic in it, moving the wand in the process as I feel the godly magic in the wand. The magic is heavy and thick, but, I'm able to control it. I pull it out of the wand and absorb it into myself. I feel heavier, but I ignore that and pick up the next Hallow. I repeat the process on the ring from this reality.

Over the next hour I continue absorbing the godly magic from the Hallows, as I do, I continue to feel heavier, and begin feeling pain, when I'm done. I struggle and crawl to the time room, so I can have more time to adapt. I don't trust myself to teleport or disapparate.

When I finally arrive in the time room. I place it on the highest setting, where a year inside is a day outside, then I black out.

I wake up several times over the course of four days, each time feeling better. My magic is mutating, just as I planned. Why do I want my magic to mutate? Because godly magic is like mortal magic in several ways. It can grow and expand with training or absorption. It can be used for many purposes, the same as mortal magic. However; It's the highest form of magic, It's free from limitations. Spells used with it are immensely more powerful, this means deities can use less power while still having a greater effect. As the highest form of magic, It's also the most diverse. It affords abilities usually limited to House-elves, Goblins, and Veela.

I finally feel ready to get up and train. When I rise from the floor; I feel normal, but, my magic doesn't. I draw my wand and fire a stunning charm at a training dummy, at my formerly normal level of power. It's roughly seventy percent stronger, I reduce the power I put into spells by that much and try again. Five percent stronger, I reduce and repeat. I finally get it right this time.

Only several hundred spells left.

* * *

Time Skip 10 days/years.

I've finally remastered my magic and achieved a refined control of it, in all of my skills. I have also discovered I'm stronger, more durable, require less sleep, and heal much faster. There was also the benefit of a nine-percent power increase. I have decided to postpone my confrontation with Death, till after I deal with Nihilus.

After careful thought. I suspect Nihilus is behind all the breaches, all of which were intended to weaken me. Nihilus was extremely arrogant, with severe mental issues. I exit the time room and see my family waiting. My daughter walks over to me and hugs my leg.

"Hello, angel," I say, picking her up. I hug her to my chest, which she snuggles into. The castle warns us of a major threat, multiple ones. "I'm sorry, angel. Daddy has to go beat up bad guys." I say, handing her to Bella. I teleport to my lair in an especially foul mood. I quickly change into my battle robes, with a switching spell. I teleport to the location, a vast open field.

When I arrive in the middle of it. I find myself surrounded on all sides by four Voldemorts, with their Death Eaters. I quickly entrap them with award blocking all forms of travel in or out.

"Harry Potter," A Voldemort says in a high, cold voice. "I'm told you beat this realities version of me, I won't be sharing the same fate. I beat my realities version of you, very easily." He says, arrogantly.

"Funny. I've beaten dozens of you with one or two spells. So, Nihilus sent you?" I say, amusement. I think I'll call this one Voldy.

"Yes. In exchange for your death, I shall learn from him." Voldy says, to my amusement. I laugh.

"Wanna know a huge secret, Voldy?"

"What?" He asks angrily.

"Nihilus is an alternate version of me. Your taking lessons from Harry Potter. Assuming, of course, he doesn't destroy you when you serve your purpose." I say, before laughing again, every one of them looks enraged. "Aww, It's not all bad. I have no intentions of letting you pathetic, inbred, magically weak, wastes of life, and air leaves this place. Now, attack. I didn't come here to hear your annoying voice, you ugly son of a muggle and squib." I say, getting what I want.

"Attack!" All the Voldemort's say, moments later I'm attacked on all sides by a barrage of spells. I absorb the magic, enjoying the influx of power. It lets up after a minute, I'm standing in a crater unharmed.

"That was truly pathetic. Way to prove all my insults true. One little half-blood surviving an attack from all you mighty pure-bloods." I say, before ripping the life, magic, and souls from the Death Eaters. The Voldemorts look shocked.

"Now, It's just me and four guys with faces not even a blind mother could love." They remain still. "Well, attack idiots."

The one I labeled Voldy sends a Killing curse at me, I absorb it, and I give him an annoyed look. _Vindico_ , I think, while aiming my wand at him. Voldy suddenly feels all the pain he has ever inflicted on others and collapses on the ground. The others stare at him in horror, suspecting they will share that fate. I grow bored and rip his life, magic, and soul from his body, absorbing them.

"Well? Who's next?" I question, in a bored tone. They just look at each other, nervously. I don't have time for these cowards. I blast them back a forked lightning bolt. "Surely you squibs are better than this," I say before I see smoldering holes in their chests. I rip the life, magic, and souls from their bodies. "That was pathetic."

"I found your performance impressive." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. I turn to see my alternate self, The Dark Lord Nihilus. My magic sense confirms my power is greatly superior to his, which is Tier-five.

"Well, you're hardly a good judge. I seem to remember finding you unimpressive. A major annoyance, but no real threat." I say, enraging him. Pride is so useful.

"Well, we're about to find out. But aren't you curious? I should be dead." Nihilus asks, wanting a chance to brag.

"I guessed you had an alternate, but, very similar version of yourself fight me. Which, I also guessed was due to you being a coward." I say, taunting him.

"Are you really so desperate to die?" He asks, in amusement. "You guessed right about my alternate fighting you. And I see you figured out that all those breaches served to weaken you. Now, I will destroy you and conquer this reality, just as I did ten others; adding the life-force of their muggle populations to my own." He says, reminding me of his fear of Death. I use my magic to confirm he's trapped here, he would need three minutes to create a breach.

"You've been adding life-force. I've been absorbing the magic, life, and souls of all the breachers." I say, to his shock and fear. "You fear Death and I plan to destroy him in battle. Your nothing, but, a pathetic little brat who's no better than Voldemort." I say, enraging him into attacking me with a Killing Curse, which I absorb. I blast him with a bolt of real lightning and use my ritual enhanced speed and strength to kick him through a boulder.

"Did you really think, I wouldn't get stronger?" I ask, rhetorically. "I've spent centuries bettering myself." He manages to get up. So, he enhanced himself with rituals. I quickly rip the knowledge of the specifics from his mind. Damn, he wiped out entire races of trolls and giants in ten realities. He's stronger and more durable than me. Thankfully, he hasn't invested in speed like I have.

"As you can see, you have no chance against me." He says, as he gets gets up. Well, that arrogance just won't do.

I use my magic to enhance my ritual enhanced strength to truly god-like levels. I use that and my speed to punch him so hard his jaw breaks. Well, that was an unexpected benefit.

"Oh good, you can't talk now. I think I actually like you, now." I say, in amusement. He shakes in rage but does nothing. The power disparity is immense, now. Barring physical combat, he's no threat. "You were my second greatest enemy and I trained constantly, to ensure I defeat you again. Now, your nothing." I say, before ripping his life, magic, and soul from him. I destroy the bodies of all the Death Eaters, Voldemort's, excluding my alternate self.

I've added a massive amount of magic and life-force. I feel quadrillions of years of life at my disposal, and I feel my newly absorbed magic mutating to become my godly magic. Nihilus served his purpose, I even got several Hallows out of this. Sadly, the Voldemort's tainted them with their pathetic soul fragments. I rip those out, sparing the items. Nihilus in his infinite arrogance thought the safest place for his Hallows were on him, while somewhat true, it was unwise. I pocket fifteen sets of the Hallows, close the breaches and teleport myself and Nihilus' body back home.

When I arrive at my lair. I begin drawing a ritual circle.

When I finish minutes later, I drip seven drops of blood on each corner and place Nihilus body in the center. I move to stand in front of the circle.

"Potentiam tuam accipio, ut mihi," I say while bracing myself. I pass out and remain aware.

When I finally wake. I vanish the dust from Nihilus' body and signs of the ritual. I take out the Hallows I collected and quickly rip the godly magic from the Hallows and absorb it. I estimate I'm probably the strongest now, in terms of power at least. I begin meditating on the souls I absorbed. Actively absorbing their skills and knowledge, then breaking them down into pure magic, which I absorb. After I spend time with my family I'll need to train some more in the time room. I switch into my normal clothes and teleport to the Drawing Room.

When I arrive, I go sit near my family.

"It went well, I guess," Sirius says, nervously, which I find odd.

"It did. Four Voldemort's, with their Death Eaters, and then Nihilus showed up thinking I'd be weakened. I was never in any danger." I say, in reassurance to my family. "I actually added the power of forty-five more Hallows to my own. The Voldemort's collected the ones in their realities, and Nihilus collected the ones from the ten realities he conquered." I say, to everyone's interest. Though I sense Bella wants godly magic.

"You're sure you want to fight Death?" Andromeda asks, in concern, which everyone mirrors.

"Of course," I say as if that's a silly question. "When I win anyone I choose will be ageless and immortal. I'll even resurrect my parents again."

"We're concerned, Harry," Sirius says, nervously. Ah, they're trying to talk me out of it.

"Don't be. I've already plotted possible strategies. I won't reveal them because you never know who's listening." I say, to their understanding. They still aren't persuaded that me fighting Death is a good thing, though. I have to, this is a chance to have everything I ever wanted. "I have to do this. It's a chance to have everything I ever wanted. And Death was the one to promise all that, and with the creator as his witness no less."

"Just be careful," Andromeda says, taking my hand. I have the closest relationship with her, It's purely physical with her sisters.

"Yeah. Be careful. But I'm not gonna hold your hand." Sirius says, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, what are your plans?" Bella asks.

"After I spend time with all of you and the kids; I'll go train some more to make sure my control is still good. Then I'll go after him." I say, with a smile.

* * *

Deo Dia Hapto- Invented by Aekiel of the DarkLordPotter fansite.

Vindico- My version of the Penance Stare, in spell form.

Peredo Magia et Vita- Consume Magic and Life. Created by me, using google translate.


	7. Domination

**June 1999**

* * *

I have finally deemed myself ready to fight Death. I discovered powers that deities have in myself and trained in them for roughly sixty years in the Time room. My powers even grew fourteen percent. I'm currently on an alternate Earth, which Nihilus cleansed of all life. I look down at the corpse in front of me and reverse time around it, restoring it to peak condition.

" _Revertere_ _anima_ _mea_ _in_ _velum!_ " I say, while keeping my senses active to detect Death.

"Will you ever learn?" I hear his deep, cold voice ask from behind me.

"Yes, I will. I challenge you to that fight. I assume you remember your promise, which you swore; with the creator as your witness." I say, with a smile.

"As you wish, but keep in mind. If you die; I will reap you." Death says, arrogantly, with a sneer. I reveal my godly magic, which is twenty percent stronger than his. His arrogant sneer vanishes.

"I told you; I would destroy you and this is the result of that promise. I have ascended, Death, and the Hallows helped immensely." I say, to his shock. "I used them to mutate my own magic, which as you can feel has grown a lot."

"Impressive." Death says, summoning his Scythe. I respond by summoning my enhanced Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"This might actually be fun. I agree to keep my promise." Death says, before sending a blast of magic, which I absorb. Death seems to realize that magic wont make a good weapon against me. He charges and attempts to cut me with his Scythe, I parry with my sword. I attempt to strike, but he blocks. I grab the handle of his scythe and drain it of the energy he imbued in it. When I finish, I break it and punch Death in the face with my full strength, knocking him back twenty feet.

He hits me with another magic blast, which I absorb. I've limited him to his magic, which only makes me stronger. He spends the next minute trying to overwhelm me, I just keep adding his power to my own. I estimate, I'm up to half a percent. He finally stops and looks annoyed.

"You asked for it, mortal." He says, angrily; making the sky darken.

"You could just surrender." I say, in a bored tone, as rain begins to pour. Lightning begins striking buildings and the ground near me, while Death sneers at me. A little bit longer. I form a shield for redirecting lightning, just in time for Death to get hit with lightning. "Still a no on surrendering?" I ask, trying to goad him into using more of his magic. I estimate he's used one percent of his magic, so far.

"I have to admit, I thought you'd be more powerful than this." I say, enraging him. He summons a powerful Earthquake. Which instantly causes buildings to collapse and if his power drain is any indication, It's global. I remain unimpressed, causing him to pour more power into damaging the planet. He's so prideful, all I have to do is wound his ego. He hasn't learned from him being outwitted by Ignotus Peverell.

Five minutes later...

I estimate he's used five percent of his power and mostly destroyed the planet. So the power disparity is twenty-five percent, in my favor.

"If I'd known it would be this boring, I would have brought a book to read." I say, in amusement, Death finally snaps.

"Gah!" He bellows, before unleashing a massive magical blast, which I absorb. Damn! He put an entire percent of his power into that. I feign shock.

"I actually felt that one." I say, in fake fear. He falls for it. Wanting to believe he's going to win and that I'm a puny mortal. He hits me with another blast of similar power, I feign slight discomfort. He attacks again with more power, I let it slide me back a step. He finally puts an entire five percent into an attack, I absorb it, and let it knock me back.

He keeps attacking, I keep feigning injury and weakness. Eventually, I'm backed against a wall and Death has spent massive amounts of energy in his attacks.

"I win." I say, to Deaths shock and confusion. I use my full speed and strength and knock him out. He used ninety percent of his power and I absorbed it.

"I will destroy you for this!" Death yells, as he awakens.

"You will keep sucking at combat and keep being an arrogant douchebag. The good news is your almost at annoying fucker level. In case it wasn't obvious; You got owned, bitch!" I say, to his anger. "No offence to other bitches, though."

"You will honor your promise." A deep masculine voice from behind me says. I quickly turn to face him and see a being who radiates unimaginable power. I somehow just know that I cannot defeat him, ever. Death even looks intimidated. Sadly, he also ruined my gloat fest.

"Your the creator." I say, in awe. Getting a look of amusement from him.

"I am. And I'm here to talk to you." He says, to my fear. "Your not in trouble. It's more me informing you that you can only bring back those that want to leave the afterlife." He says, to my sadness. "Had you talked with your parents; you would have learned they were happy in the afterlife. You need to move on, Hadrian. It's not good for anybody, especially a being of your power to obsess over the past."

"I understand." I say, sadly.

"I don't think you do, Hadrian. You have power surpassing most of my individual children, in some cases more than two of them together. You have constantly and consistently overcame your limitations, even becoming the first human to become an actual deity. You avenged billions of deaths and prevented billions more by defeating your alternate self. Anyway, your living family and friends shall not die. Unless they grow tired of life. It would be cruel to force them to live, when all they want is rest."

"Thank you," I say, gratefully. He could simply over rule my agreement with Death.

"Don't thank me yet. I'd like you to continue fighting breachers and other magical threats. I may also call on you to help fight a threat."

"I'd love too." I say, with a smile. I do enjoy getting stronger and any threat that requires my help must be very powerful.

"Excellent. I'll let you get home, your family is concerned. It's okay if you imbue a portion of your magic into your family. Just don't imbue to much into your children, around point ten percent for them. I know you were considering doing so, to protect them further."

"Thank you." I say gratefully. I was gonna do it anyway, but this is much better. I begin focusing my power into one point and see a tear in this realities barrier begin to form. I focus on widening it and when It's fully open, I enter it.

I arrive in my home reality moments later and teleport to my castle.

I arrive in the Drawing Room and see my wives waiting.

"Hello." I say, announcing my presence, causing them to jump.

"How'd it go?" Sirius questions in concern.

"Our battle destroyed a life less planet, I manipulated him into draining his power into attacks which I absorbed. I may be the second strongest being in existence now. Oh and I won. But I can't resurrect anyone who doesn't want to live again. Death will not keep people alive when they lose the will to live." I inform them.

"Great! When can I be immortal?" Bella asks.

"You already are. Death wont reap you, you wont age or actually die. I actually have permission to imbue a portion of my godly magic into you all. Doing so will turn your magic into godly magic. You will have to train, to relearn how to control your new power. So, when your ready we should begin planning all that out." Everyone, but Sirius looks thrilled.

"I want it as soon as possible." Bella says, eager for more power.

"As do I." Cissy and Andy say, at almost the same time. They give each other amused looks.

We all turn to give Sirius a questioning look.

"I can't. I like the idea of mortality. I look forward to the marauders being reunited in the afterlife." Sirius says, sadly.

"I understand. But don't rush that reunion." I say, to everyone's amusement.

"Deal." Sirius says in good humor. "Are you going to give your children godly magic too?"

"Of course. That way they'll be better protected and have an edge over everyone." I say, as if it's obvious.

 **Time Skip- One Month**

I've finally finished the retraining of my wives. They all had their magic mutated and thankfully they didn't know as many spells as I do, so the retraining was quick.

I decide to focus on my family and training, I'm looking forward to fighting that threat. When will this threat arrive? I don't know, but I've got plenty to keep me busy. Several whole libraries of books to memorize and to master spells in. If that's not enough I have a new goal, grow my power by six fold.

* * *

Revertere anima mea in velum- Or soul return from veil. My way of pulling souls from the afterlife, invented by me.


	8. God War, Part One

**January 1st, 2015**

* * *

It has been an amazing sixteen years. My six children are in Hogwarts and getting great grades, I managed to convince my wives to let me knock them up again. I later discovered that our children inherited godly magic from us, which I was excited about. I could create my own race of deities, with limitless growth potential. I've been enjoying my married sex life too, the enhanced healing keeps everything in peak condition.

I've continued my political interests and I'm currently a candidate for Minister, during the next elections. Minister Bones wants to retire to spend time with her grandchildren, while Susan focuses on her career. My enormous political power makes my ascension an absolute; I'm my own voting block and I have enough support to achieve it. I estimate I'll win, with over 75% support. Dumbledore has essentially named me his successor as the "Leader of the Light" and "Light Lord" though, only a few have ever actually used those titles.

My divided focus hasn't hindered my financial ambitions, though. With my foreknowledge, I knew what stocks to buy and when to sell them. I've added billions to my net worth and acquired the reputation as the greatest investment guru. Though I keep my knowledge to myself. All the best stocks and investments were exploited by me. I, of course, re-invested in precious metals and gems. Doing this safeguards my finances against idiotic trends and moves wealth from the muggle world, to the magical one.

I've wisely spent my spare time the last sixteen years. I've eradicated werewolves, vampires, dementors and other threats.

My knowledge, experience, and skill with magic have grown considerably too. I have been training, when I can, for this as of yet unnamed threat. My fight against breachers has continued, though, the rate of breaches has been reduced to an extremely tiny number. With the threat of Nihilus passed, the worst seems to be over. Though I'm skeptical about the idea of prolonged peace.

I have been very concerned about this threat that made the creator believe he needs help. What or who could be so powerful? I freely admit I'm eager for a fight. My fight against Death wasn't even remotely satisfying.

"I'm glad you want a fight." A deep voice says from behind me. I quickly prepare a spell and turn and blast the owner of it. The second after I release it, I realize: He looks like the creator. The spell hits and does absolutely nothing.

"Uhh. Aren't you the creator god?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. And I know you didn't recognize me, till after you attacked. Don't worry, I don't run around smiting people over honest mistakes." He says, putting me at ease. "I've come to recruit you. My anti-thesis and sibling has been freed by my children Death and Destruction. Magic later went to join them. This combined with my believed dead children, who were previous versions of Death and Destruction; puts the odds in their favor."

"You want me to fight more deities?" I ask, trying to conceal my excitement.

"Yes, among other things. They're amassing an army to wage war against me if they win: they will destroy the multiverse. I'll provide you with greater weapons and armor; to aid and protect you, respectively."

"Well, let me tell my family. Protecting the multiverse kind of seals the deal."

"There is no need to talk to them. You can return the moment after you left and they are eavesdropping." He says, with an amused smile.

"Sorry!" I hear Sirius say.

They all walk in moments later, looking nervous.

"You're not in trouble with me." The Creator says, putting them at ease. "I chose this time for convenience. You all know why I'm here and have all the pertinent information. Can you give Hadrian your blessing? I'll guarantee his return; even if I have to resurrect him from the dead. Though his death is highly unlikely, bordering on nigh-impossible."

They all give each other a look and seem to come to a silent agreement.

"He can go," Andromeda says, acting as the spokeswoman.

"Excellent! He'll return before you can even miss him." He says, before teleporting us away.

We arrive at an amazing, massive palace constructed of beautiful white marble and gold gilding. Suffice it to say, it makes Hogwarts look like a small shack. The Creator begins walking inside and I follow him.

We arrive in a grand meeting room, with eight identical thrones; three of which are empty.

"Everyone! You have all heard of Hadrian, who defeated your brother." He says, getting raised eyebrows. "I have recruited him to aid us in battle. I have foreseen he will be a great asset." Two ladies seem to support the idea. I think they're Fate and Destiny.

"He beat Death, father. That's hardly a notable achievement, he has more arrogance and stupidity than combat skill." A woman in white says.

"I know, Life. But Hadrian devised a plan to ascend to become equal to a true deity in power. And he succeeded!" The Creator says, winning more support and silencing the now named Life's opposition. "I will create his armor and weapons and then we will go into battle. My sibling hasn't exactly been hiding. Though I have warded a few universes; Hadrian's among them, against her." He says, to my relief.

"Now, Hadrian." The Creator says, turning to face me. "I will materialize your armor on you. It will be nigh-indestructible and allow you to better survive attacks from deities. I should warn you though, that the previous versions of Death and Destruction are immensely more powerful. When I first fought my sibling they, along with my other children aided me. When I sealed my sibling; I believed them destroyed, but I was mistaken. They were sealed along with her." He opens his palm and energy envelopes my body, I close my eyes due to discomfort.

"There you go." The Creator says. I open my eyes to admire my new gear.

I look awesome! I basically have the armor Batman had in The Dark Knight Rises. But it's jet black, with silver armor plates and gold gilding on each individual black part. I have a black broadsword, with a ruby in the hilt.

"I look awesome!" I say, to everyone's amusement.

"Yes, you do." The Creator says. "The sword can also act as a magical focus as can the gauntlets. The sword and weapons like it can cause wounds to heal slower. It will likely be your best weapon against my rogue children. Most of the ones fighting against us are my most powerful children, who embody things ideal for battle." He says, getting annoyed expressions from his children in the room. They don't seem thrilled by the reminder of their weakness.

"Now we go into battle. I'll transport us there. And we will fight! And we will win!" The Creator says, trying to motivate them.

The palace fades from view and I'm suddenly looking at a planet from space. I inhale out of habit and suddenly grab my throat.

"You don't need to breathe anymore." I'm told, by the Creator. "I almost forgot to give you the ability to survive here."

"I'm glad you didn't forget. That would have been a horrible and indescribable experience." I say, in relief. My honed magic sense warns me of five massive powers exiting the atmosphere. "Here they come," I say, nervously. I brace myself, glad I have the effects of all those rituals for help.

"Yes and the world is infested with demons. Avoid entering the atmosphere if possible." The Creator orders, as the enemy nears us.

"Okay," I say as they stop in front of us. Death glares at me. I smile and wave, angering him further.

"Attack!" A feminine voice orders. She seems to be composed of shadows and she radiates dark power. Further observations are stopped by Death attacking me; with his scythe.

I quickly block the attack and kick him in the chest, knocking him back. I need to end this quick and go aid the others, that means I'll have to quit holding back. I rush him, he moves his scythe to block the feint. I grab the handle, rip the magic of it and stab him with my sword. I quickly break his scythe and grab him by the throat.

"Goodbye," I say, with a smirk. I quickly rip his magic from him and feel immense pain, but I keep going. I manage to rip it out of him, on the second try. I watch him blink out of existence, with a look of disbelief.

"You will suffer for that, you abomination!" An unknown being says. I look at him and notice most of my allies beaten behind him. I see another standing near him watching, in amusement.

That's not good.

"I'm used to suffering, bring it on!" I say, with false bravado. I receive a cruel smirk and the unknown deity vanishes. "Cow-"

I'm punched in the abdomen and I hear my bones break, in a disgusting harmony of noise. I'm glad, I don't need to breathe anymore. I quickly slash at the deity, who effortlessly evades. I quickly send a blast of magic and watch it get destroyed en route.

"Guessed my identity, yet?" He asks, with a malicious smile. I begin mending my abdomen while hoping I can stall him with conversation.

"Your Destruction. Likely the younger one." I say, to his anger. I sense division in the new family.

"And the most powerful." He says, arrogantly.

"Interesting," I say, with now a mostly mended abdomen.

"He's stalling you!" Another calls out. Damn!

Destruction attacks and I absorb the blast. He quickly realizes magic won't hurt me enough. He materializes a mace and attacks again, I dodge and attempt to slash and he blocks. He kicks my knee and I scream in pain. My distraction is rewarded, by having my mended abdomen damaged even worse. I try another swing and Destruction catches my arm and breaks it, at the elbow.

He punches me in the face and I hear a sickening pop as my jaw is broken, a metallic taste fills my mouth.

The next few minutes are the worst of my life...

Destruction, along with his siblings break every bone in my body; making sure I feel every single one. They use their magic to keep me aware and awake.

"You know, you caused this. You made us deities feel fear. You showed us, that humanity was a threat. Maybe not a huge threat, but a threat nonetheless." Destruction says. "When we purge them from existence; it will be your fault. We just have to destroy our dear father, so he can't undo it. All of this, because of you!" He says. Then he throws me into the atmosphere of the demon infested planet.

I try mending myself, as I fall further. I know I won't be able to heal completely, so I focus my legs and my sword arm.

I manage to slow my fall down considerably and eventually stop completely.

"Yes... All my fault." I admit, tiredly. Although, I didn't force them to become genocidal.

I'm suddenly punched in the face so hard; I think my jaw was turned to dust.

I'm knocked to the ground, and Destruction, along with his siblings hovers above me.

"Dinner is served!" One of them calls out gleefully, to my confusion. "Demons love human flesh." They explain.

I'm fucked!

And not in a fun way!

"Let's get that pesky armor off you." A female says, getting my hopes up; in spite of my commitment to my wives. I admit I'm tempted to cheat on them to stop the pain. And I feel horrible, ashamed, and disgusted by it.

"We can't have the demons choking." There goes that hope. My armor seems to have teleported off me. I see a gigantic black dog with massive teeth coming at me.

When it reaches me, It bites down on my leg and tears some of my flesh off.

"Gah!" I scream, tears running down my face.

Several other demonic dogs join it and I thankfully black out. Unfortunately, I blacked out after they targeted the softer, more vulnerable parts of flesh: my genitals.

 _Flashback_

 _My wives and I are currently leaving St Mungo's, the baby Bellatrix is carrying is completely healthy and is due in four months. This, in addition to my recently attained third mastery in Transfiguration, has made my life quite perfect. I now have masteries in DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration. I'll pursue a mastery in Charms next._

 _"Oh, wonderful, look who it is," Narcissa says, before sneering at Ginny Weasley._

 _"Hello, you evil bitch's." The Ginger Slag says, with a poor attempt at a sneer._

 _"What do you want, Ginny? How many times do I have to reject you?" I ask, in exasperation._

 _"I want you, Harry. And I'm through asking. Your mine now and forever." Ginny says, drawing her wand. I promptly disarm her._

 _"You shouldn't have done that, Potter," Ron says, revealing himself; even having the audacity to leer at my wives. The idiot seems to have put on weight._

 _"You should both walk away, because if you both continue whatever your idiotic plan is you will die. Attacking Lords and Ladies carries a sentence in Azkaban, and weak-minded idiots like you two won't survive that."_

 _The rest of Weasley's reveal themselves, the entire freaking clan._

 _"We're here to save you, Harry. You deserve happiness and those evil women you were forced with will only make you miserable." Molly says._

 _"Funny, I'm quite happy. Well, except that delusion fan-girl you raised and brainwashed. Walk away, because I'd rather die than marry into your worthless family. Or live with the shame of marrying the biggest slag in Britain."_

 _"They have poisoned you against me, my love. I will free you from their control and you can be happy with me!" Ginny says, before sending a curse at Bellatrix. That was dumb._

 _Unfortunately, the entire family attacks us. We quickly shield, but, sadly, we can't counter-attack while under spell fire. Especially, considering how many of the vermin there are._

 _Our shields eventually buckle and fall. Three curses strike my wives, judging by the coloring their lethal curses._

 _I watch them fall to the ground, dead._

 _"Get the love potion, quick, mummy!" I hear Ginny's unpleasant voice say._

 _"I hate you, all!" I bellow. I quickly blast Ron into a wall and hear a snap. I break the vial of love potion and banish the shards into Molly's chest. I telekinetically grab the entire family, and snap their fucking necks! I spare Ginny, though, she will suffer._

 _"You spared me, my love!" Ginny says, happily._

 _"So you can suffer torture. You annoying, unstable, bitch. You don't even care, that I slaughtered your worthless family." I say, in disgust._

 _"They don't matter! All that matters is us!" Ginny says. "Now, let's get rid of your illegitimate children and conceive our own legitimate ones!"_

 _I stun that stupid bitch._

 _"Dobby!" I call out._

 _"Yes, Master Harry?" Dobby says, as soon as he arrives moments later. He quickly notices the carnage._

 _"Take my wives bodies back to the manor, then put Ginny Weasley in the dungeon. I'll inform the Ministry." I order and Dobby quickly obeys, seeing I'm in a horrible mood. I disapparate away, with a pop._

 _I arrive at the Ministry and walk to the DMLE headquarters._

 _I arrive, several minutes later and walk to the Auror Office._

 _"Hey, dad," Nymphadora says, with a smile. She always did enjoy messing with me. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I need to report four murders," I say, shedding a few tears._

 _"What happened?" Scrimgeour asks, wand drawn and aimed at me. Several others join him._

 _"The Weasley's murdered my three wives and an unborn child. Such an act is grounds for the extermination of the opposing family when they killed them; I slaughtered the ones who took part." I say, and Scrimgeour lowers his wand, the others do the same._

 _"Where did it occur?" Scrimgeour asks._

 _"Outside St Mungo's. We had just left an appointment, to check on Bella's pregnancy." I say, emotionlessly._

 _Scrimgeour quickly dispatches four Aurors to the scene._

 _"How many did you kill?" Scrimgeour asks, thankfully being gentle with questioning._

 _"Everyone there, most of the adult Weasley's. As is my right, I took Ginny Weasley prisoner, so I can torture her. The Ancient Laws for Lords allow me to do so." I say, Scrimgeour doesn't appear to oppose it._

 _Over the next month; I torture Ginny extensively, sterilizing her, uglying her up, and dehumanizing her. I cured her of her delusion, that we would be together and then forced her to re-watch her families deaths._

 _Five months later, I was offered the post of Minister. I accepted. To celebrate; I killed Ginny with a Killing Curse._

 _End Flashback_


	9. God War, Part Two

I awake, with a gasp in a room with walls of white marble.

"Welcome back." The Creator says, drawing my attention to him.

"How long was I out?" I ask, in concern. I notice my armor in the corner of the room.

"Two days, It took that long for me to put you back together." He informs me. "I couldn't restore your genitalia completely, your now two inches long and one inch thick."

I look in panic and see mini-me isn't actually mini.

"That's not funny!" I say, making him laugh.

"I had too! You human males obsess over penis size!" He says, before laughing again.

"How did the battle go?" I ask, wanting a topic change.

"Zero casualties on our side, one on theirs. Great work, by the way. Your magic also grew by an obscene amount, it nearly doubled. Though I have some bad news." He says, to my concern. "If you try absorbing another deities magic like that, you may cease to exist; especially, if you try absorbing a destruction deities power."

"I didn't know that. I had trouble absorbing the magic of one. I just assumed it was Death resisting."

"He did, but you overwhelmed him. Godly magic is our life-blood and you absorbed it all. Your body has mutated it, into your own unique variant of godly magic. This has enhanced your durability, strength, and natural healing enough that you can now safely fight Destruction. Though you should exercise caution."

"Great! When do we go into battle?" I ask, wanting revenge.

"As soon as you get out of bed." The Creator informs me. I quickly get out of bed.

"Now, how do I get my armor on? You formed it on me last time and one the enemies teleported it off me."

"You can teleport it onto yourself. That's how it's done." He informs me.

I walk to my armor and begin teleporting it on a piece by piece.

"Now I can dress again," I say, mocking myself.

"Yes, I know. You're a big boy now, again." The Creator says, in amusement. "As a reward, you can suffer extreme pain in battle. No need to thank me, Hadrian." He says, before teleporting us to the throne room. "Children, we're leaving!" He says, making me laugh and annoying his children.

The palace fades from view and I'm suddenly looking at our enemies planet from space, our enemies waiting on us.

"Remember to exercise caution, Hadrian. Just don't hold anything back." The Creator says, as advice.

I assume he means what he just said, so I'll obey. Surely, he knows my tendency to behave like a nutter. This is gonna be so much fun!

The battle begins and Destruction targets me again. No holding back! When he nears me, I punch him with my full non-enhanced strength and break his jaw. I keep up the attack, not giving him a chance to recover.

I alternate my targets on his body to keep him guessing and unable to counter-attack. I quickly draw my sword and behead him. I've killed two deities now.

I join the other deities in fighting the previous Destruction. I announce my presence, by cutting off his arm. The pain distracts him enough for the others to deal greater damage. Unfortunately, the previous Death is coming to aid him.

By the time he is near us; Destruction is slain.

"Honestly. Why don't you just surrender and hope for mercy?" I ask, in annoyance. Death, and, who I presume to be magic, look very tempted.

"Attack them!" The Anti-God orders.

I briefly enhance my already godly strength and punch Death in the face; knocking him out. Creation quickly wraps him in chains, while I prepare to strike with my sword.

"No! We're taking them prisoner!" Creation yells and I stay my blade.

Now, it's only magic left. And she's strangely not attacking.

"Now!" The Creator calls out.

Everyone, including Magic attacks his opponent. I join them despite my confusion at Magic's surprise defection. I quickly realize our attacks are ineffective. She's beyond magic itself. Thankfully the creator's attack are injuring her. She knocks us back.

"Restrain her, so Magic and I can seal her!" The Creator orders.

Creation quickly creates chains on her limbs and we each grab one. The Creator and Magic begin a chant in an unknown language.

Her strength is incredible, we're all struggling to hold her. I enhance my strength with my magic and that helps, it makes it bearable at least. Life, who's tired of creating objects to damage and restrain enemies is shaken loose.

I quickly use my telekinesis and pull the chain to me. I grab the other chain and take on her burden.

I feel my muscles begin to tear, but my healing restores it.

Minutes later, they finish the chant and she is enveloped in light and disappears. Everyone cheers and crowds around the Creator.

I didn't even get a chance to act like a nutter.

"Hadrian." The Creator says, getting my attention. "You seem to be surprised, by Magic siding with me."

"Yes. Was she a spy or did she suddenly defect?" I ask, for clarification.

"She was a spy the whole time." He says, in amusement. "She would never betray me if she did; she could have won the war easily. She could have absorbed everyone's magic into herself. Without risking the self-destruction, that could happen to you."

"Why didn't you just have her do that to the enemy, instead of spying?" I ask, in confusion.

"I foresaw she could have hurt herself severely. Instead, I used the strategy where we all get bumps and bruises."

"I had every bone in my body broken and was eaten alive." I deadpan, with obvious annoyance. Surprisingly. I'm not very angry.

"Uh. That was character building and I put you back together." The Creator says, to everyone's amusement.

Is my eye twitching? It feels like it's twitching.

"Can I go home now?" I ask. I really wanna punch him.

"Sure..." The Creator says, before teleporting me away.

I arrive back in my living room, right in front of my wives and Sirius.

"How'd it go, Harry?" Sirius asks, admiring my armor.

"I killed two deities, helped kill another. I had every bone in my body was broken and watched myself get eaten alive, by demons. Before I passed out: I watched my genitalia get ripped off." I say, to their shock. "Thankfully the Creator put me back together. It took him two days, to do so."

"So you're exactly the same as before your mauling?" Bella asks, in concern; eyeing my groin. Wonderful! She's only concerned, that I won't be able to pleasure her.

"Yes, Bella," I say, in exasperation; to the relief of all my wives. "I did nearly double my power, though," I say.

"Damn, Harry. How powerful can you get?" Sirius asks, jokingly.

"I'll let you know when I reach my limit," I say, in amusement. "So I've only been gone a few days?" I ask for clarity.

"Yeah," Sirius says.

"Great! I didn't miss the elections. I need to become Minister to further my plans." I say and they nod in understanding. I haven't told them the details of the plan, but it will grant magical-kind a better future. "Well, in one month I should become Minister for Magic. Assuming, of course, I don't anger my supporters."

"You could anger them and still win, Harry. People worship you!" Sirius says, in amusement, which we all seem to share.

"That's good news."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the unbeta'ed version, my beta has taken too long to beta it, and I decided it was unfair for my stories fans to wait any longer. Thankfully, this is the tenth and final chapter. I was distracted with ideas for another story, which I'm also looking for a beta for.**

 **Election Day- 2015**

* * *

I'm currently awaiting election results, it's between myself and Cormac McLaggen. I have no idea how that idiot was even considered, he's far too unstable and ill-tempered. That little bastard even tried dragging my name through the mud and was booed off stage, so I'm optimistic on my chances for victory.

Hours later and the Wizarding Wireless stops their normal programming.

"We just received great news, everyone! Harry Potter has just been announced as the winner of the election! Our savior is now our leader!" An excited voice says. "We at the Wizarding Wireless Network would like to personally congratulate Lord Potter on his victory and wish him a long and prosperous time, as Minister for Magic. We will now resume our normal programming."

I quickly turn off the radio, not wanting to suffer mediocre music any longer.

"Well, time to celebrate!" I say, before pulling my two closest wives to me.

"You still have a speech to give." Narcissa says, though she looks amused by my antics.

"I'd rather use my mouth for other things, darling." I say, flirtatiously. I slip my hand beneath the front of her skirt and begin rubbing.

"I'd rather you use your mouth for other things too, but you need to give a speech." Narcissa says, though I can tell she really wants me to continue. I continue teasing her. "Give the speech and then I'll have sex with you." She says.

"Really? You'll do anything I want?" I ask, having brought her halfway to orgasm.

"Yes!" She agree's torn between anger and lust.

"Okay." I say, removing my hand.

"Your gonna wash your hands, right, Harry?" Sirius asks, in concern.

"Maybe..." I say, with a cruel smirk. "Shaking my hand could be the closest some of them come to a woman's arousal."

"Scourgify!" Narcissa says, aiming at my hand.

"Aw! I was thinking about even patting someones face." I say, sadly and make Sirius laugh.

"That would have been hilarious! They would be walking around with it on them!"

"No." Cissy says, in annoyance. "Harry, go prepare your speech." She orders, coldly.

"Fine." I say, petulantly.

I leave the room, to prepare my speech.

* * *

Time Skip- Year 2030

My speech to my people was well received and I took office months later.

My first act was to create remedial schools. I saw the need to fill in the small amounts of remaining damage that Snape caused. Recently the damage has been almost completely undone, only a stubborn few refusing to return to education.

I used the Imperious curse to force nuclear disarmament, along with other weapons of mass destruction.

I used the Imperious curse to force the eradication of all those, with incurable and infectious diseases.

The Department of Mysteries found a way to activate dormant genes relating to magic. We used this magical pulse and added thousands of future witches and wizards to our population. I estimate by the year 2050 we'll be at pre-war population levels.

My greatest achievement, however, is allowing residual life-force of deceased muggles to enter magical's. In the long term this should grant us ever greater life-spans, allowing us to eventually restore our population and to even surpass historic population levels.

My children are all grown and have made me proud. And I passed on all but the le Fay lordship to them. I've also passed on my teachings for Agelessness, so they don't have to lose their loved ones.

By this time, I have been recertified and regained my masteries.

Which brings me to today. I'm packing up my desk and leaving office. The nation has found out about my mastery in the Dark Arts, and has begun to have doubts about me. Poor mindless sheep, they have not changed. They're as fickle as always. My position in social circles is still secure and no one dares cross my family. And if they do, I'll show them that their actions have a heavy cost.

* * *

Time Skip- The Year 3000.

I'm current at my one thousandth and twentieth birthday party; though a few know that it's my two thousandth and fortieth birthday.

As I sit, surrounded by my family; I cannot help, but, compare this birthday party to the way I spent my time alone, last time. This time I'm surrounded by family and people who love me. Last time I was alone, bitter, and planning to undo the wrongs of my life.

"Make a wish, Harry!" Andi says, with a loving smile.

"I have everything I could ever want or need." I say, with a smile. I blow out the candles.

"Everything, Hadrian?" I hear, a somewhat familiar voice ask.

My eyes narrow and I search the crowd. I find the Creators face moments later.

"Yes, Lord Creator, everything." I say, to receive a smile from him.

"I thought I'd bring some guests to your party. I managed to convince them to come back for today." He says, before revealing my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Nymphadora, Lupin, and their children. "I'll let you all talk." He says, before disappearing.

I teleport near my parents; to their surprise, and hug them.

"I've missed you, Harry." Mum says, sadly.

"I've missed you too, both of you." I say, as everyone separates from the group. "I even tried resurrecting you both and succeeded, but Death came and forcibly reclaimed your souls. Though I'm not sure if either of you would remember, it was before I changed the time-line."

"We know about the time-travel, Harry. Dumbledore told us. He also told us you surpassed Merlin and that your probably the Greatest Wizard to ever live." Dad says, to my amusement.

"Probably? I'll have to give Dumbles a stern talking to." I say, in amusement. "I beat Dumbledore in seconds and he had the Elder Wand." I say, bragging.

"We know." James says, in amusement.

"Did he tell you about all my greatest achievements?" I ask, in annoyance. "I beat Morgana le Fay in a duel, twice. I slew deities and ascended to become one myself."

"Now, that, we didn't know." Mum says, in concern.

"The first time was an extremely brutal and magically exhausting days long battle. I was constantly fighting at the limits of abilities. Our battle reduced a city to ruins and pushed my power, which was equal to hers after she absorbed the power of Merlin to it's limit. The second time, I won in a matter of seconds."

"Impressive. Let's meet my daughter in-laws now." Mum says, glaring at dad.

"Alright. Just know that I'm happy with them and they actually love me." I say, to their surprise. "Yeah, it took some time, but it happened. We have six amazing children, a bunch of descendants. There's a branch of the Potter family in every nation." I say, leading them over to my wives.

"Ladies." I say, getting their attention. "My parents want to meet you."

"Uh oh!" Sirius says, teasingly. "Don't mention all the stuff you've done with their son." He says, making everyone laugh. Except mom, who glares him and makes him cower in fear.

"They conceived children, I can pretty much guess what they've done with him." Mum says, in annoyance at his antics.

"Someone put down newspaper. Sirius is about to wet himself in fear." I say, to the amusement of everyone, but, Sirius.

"I'm actually glad they turned a bad situation into something good. When Dumbledore told us about the contract I tried killing James, I then remembered we're already dead." Mum says, to everyone's amusement.

We spend the rest of the day talking and bonding. I couldn't resist the chance to heckle Dumbledore over saying that I'm "Probably" the Greatest Wizard of All Time. I even projected an aura of power and made my eyes glow, like supernovas. I impressed him enough, that I got him to admit I'm the undisputed greatest.

The Creator returns at night fall.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's time." He says, sadly.

I'm surprisingly not angry, I accept that they're dead and lost to me. Unless, they want to leave the after life.

"Unless they want to leave the afterlife." I point out.

"Exactly." The Creator agree's. "If any of you want to stay, you can. With Hadrian's power, he can restore your youth and even make you immortals."

None of them even look remotely tempted. They really are happy in the afterlife, which is all I want for them. They all seem to be having trouble answering, without hurting my feelings. Which the Creator and I find amusing.

"Go, where you'll be most happy." I say, with a smile. They all look relieved. "I know you all want to return to the afterlife and I'm not angry or anything."

"Goodbye, Harry." Mum says, pulling me into a hug. Dad hugs me after.

I spend the next few minutes saying goodbye to everyone. Nym, who I came to consider a daughter. Sirius who was a good friend and godfather. Remus, who was a good friend, uncle and son-in-law. I know, what a weird family.

"Goodbye, Hadrian. And I'm sorry for how you suffered in that battle, I hope this helps you to forgive me." The Creator says, with genuine sadness and regret.

"It does. I was just angry, at how dismissive of my pain you were." I say and he nods.

They all teleport away, back to the afterlife.

I've come back full circle and I have grown as a person. I can now let go of what I've lost and have no hope of regaining. Now, I can completely embrace my sort of happily ever after.


	11. AN

**Authors** **Note** : My next story should be up very soon, so please check my profile for it. On this next story I tried taking my writing to the next level, a great new beta, and proper tenses, IE no more "I say" instead I'm trying to use the proper "I said"

I may post this Authors Note just before I upload the first chapter, just to make sure I get maximum result from this note.


End file.
